Glistening Teardrops
by LOLChanny819
Summary: They said rain wasn't the sky's way of crying. They were wrong. They said the sun would always chase the day. They were wrong. They said Sonny Monroe could never, would never, break. They were wrong. Now who's there to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. So stop harassing me.

**Okay, so I'm starting a new multichapter, but these chapters will be longer and hopefully better. I don't know about the better, it's your opinion that really matters to me! Hope you like it!**

Glistening Teardrops

SPOV

Jason grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. "Hey, Sonny."

My eyes widened. "Jason, please, just leave me alone!" He was starting to scare me. He had never seemed hostile or aggressive at all to me. Before now.

"Aww, Sonday," he whined, using his pet name for me. This just made it harder for me, knowing that my boyfriend was the one doing this. It made it so much more painful. "Sonday, you know you want me."

I shook my head. "Stop!"

He smirked at me, and within our close proximity I could smell the reek of alcohol coming off of him. "You and I, we're the only ones here," he whispered to me, causing me to shiver, but from fear, not pleasure. Of course, that meant he took it the wrong way. "Sonday, I know, I know. It's been hard for me to wait too. There's been all this tension, but if you just wait a few more minutes I can relieve it, baby."

Now I began to cry. "Please stop," I whimpered. This seemed to anger him.  
"Slut!" And he slammed my body into the wall. I cried out in pain, but stopped as he slapped me across the mouth. "You worthless diva! I've been waiting weeks to get you alone, and this is how you treat me?" He kicked me in the gut and slammed me against the wall again, this time making me hit my head.

Soon, he was kicking me repeatedly, but by now I had learned that the more I cried, the harder he kicked. So I stayed quiet until he finally kicked me in the face so hard everything went black.

The next morning

I groaned as my eyes slowly fluttered open, every part of my body aching. I was pretty sure I had a few broken ribs too, and a possible broken nose. All I knew was that there was blood all over the floor. Could it be mine?

I slowly pulled myself up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain in my ribs as I did so. How could Jason do this to me? He promised me he loved me. I believed him. He told me it was okay that I didn't love him yet, because we had all the time in the world for that. I believed him. Now, I'm not so sure.

I was terrified that he was still there, but luckily he had left. His shoes and jacket were gone, so I assumed he was too. Good. I never wanted to see him again.

As I stood up, my legs gave way and I fell again. Uh oh. Okay, slowly Sonny, slowly.

I steadied myself and managed to make it to the bathroom, where I threw up. Why was he doing this to me? It took a while, but somehow I managed to cover up the bruises and clean myself up enough to look decent enough for work.

In twenty minutes, I pulled into Condor Studios parking lot. Unfortunately for me, so was a shiny silver convertible. Ugh. I didn't want to deal with Chad today. But, of course, that meant I had to, right?

He hopped out of his car smoothly, black sunglasses on with a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. Dang!

He smirked at me. "Monroe. I see you've gone with the bloody nose look now, have you?"

I looked at him, confused, so he touched my nose and pulled away. What? Was that some kind of weird Chad pickup line?

He rolled his eyes at my obliviousness and showed me his finger, which was now covered in a red liquid. Wait, my nose was bleeding again? Then his look softened. "Come on, Sonny, I'll get you a tissue."

I nodded, still too shocked to speak and followed him into the studio. Chad was being nice? Was this opposite day again?

It was then that it dawned on me that I probably looked slightly repulsive right now, a fact Chad was sure to never let me forget. "Sorry Chad. I know I'm kind of a mess." If he was going to be nice to me, then I would be nice too.

He gave me his signature grin. "Ah, don't worry about it. It's aiight!" Somehow, I knew he didn't mean it in a kind of non caring way. He was just trying to tell me he wouldn't make fun of me. Well, in his own way.

I smiled. "Sounds like somebody cares."

Now he groaned. "Don't push your luck, Monroe. If I cared, I would be rushing you to the hospital. Besides, no one's going to believe you! Wait, is that sad?"

I looked at him, concern filling my once amused eyes. He was completely letting his guard down, but at what cost? "Don't worry Chad, I won't tell anyone," I whispered as he opened his dressing room door and ushered me inside.

"Thanks' he grinned at me. "CDC has a reputation to keep up! Hey, watch it, Sonny, can you please keep your blood away from my carpet? It's white."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing," I replied sarcastically. "I'll remember to tell my blood not to go on your carpet."

He laughed. 'That's all I ask." Slowly, I reached for a tissue, but he grabbed it for me. "Sonny, knowing you, you'll just make it worse. Let me do it."

I didn't get a chance to argue, because soon he was wiping my nose gently with a tissue. It sounds strange, but it was actually kind of sweet, in a really weird way.

I took this time to check him out once again. Okay, I'll admit it, I think he's hot. I don't have a crush on him, because that would imply that I liked him, when I can't stand him as a person, but I do think he's hot. I mean, come on! How can you not notice those ocean eyes, the perfectly toned body, and the sandy blonde hair? I mean, he's got serious, as he so delicately puts it, "Chabs." I mean, I can't see them, but it's so obvious they're there. I mean, how could they _not_ be, with a perfect body like his?

He smiled at me genuinely. "Are you okay? You seem kind of down."

That reminded me of Jason, and I felt like I was going to cry again. As it was, I let out a little gasp. "I have to go!"

He looked confused. "What did I do?"

"Nothing! I just really have to go! Thanks for everything, Chad, you were great!" I ran out of the room, pinching my nose and close to tears. Great. Nothing suspicious about that. What have I done?

**Well, that's the first chapter! Tell me what you think, because it matters to me. A lot. And I'm going to try to keep my chapters long, because the story is a lot better if you have more to read. Trust me, I know. I read fanfiction myself, and my favorites are always longer. Love you guys!**

**LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Because If I did, I'd be bragging right now. And clearly I'm not. So I don't own it.**

**Alright, you guys are amazing! Seriously, I had over 45 emails for my stories, with reviews, favorites, alerts, and so much more! I was literally shocked! Thank you so much. You made my day because I fell on some stairs and sprained my leg really badly. I can walk, but my leg feels like Jello and my hand and elbow hurt. Thanks for cheering me up! Here's Chapter 2!**

SPOV

When I made it to my dressing room, I collapsed in a heap on the floor, shaking violently from the sobs coming out of my mouth. Note to self: Don't run. It hurts too much.

After I had stifled my cries enough to realize that crying wouldn't solve anything, I stood up and cleaned myself up. No one could no I'd been crying, because then they would ask why, and I wouldn't be able to answer without giving everything away.

It was then that I thanked my lucky stars I had my mom. I mean, Jason wouldn't dare hurt me if she was with me. He didn't want anything out of her, just me. And just thinking about Jason laying a finger on my mom made me shake with rage. I had to break up with Jason.

After work that day, (I had successfully been able to avoid Chad) I drove home in my truck, knowing that Jason would be waiting for me at home. As I opened the front door, I saw my mom talking to him. She thinks he's a great guy. I think he's a jerk. You know who's a great guy? Ch- never mind. Although, he did help me out today. I can't deny that. Where is he when I need him most?

I walked in and set my keys down as both my mom and Jason turned to me, my mom with a nervous smile on her face and Jason with a smirk that made my stomach turn. He hadn't gotten to finish with me yesterday. So he was coming back for more. And this time he wasn't even drunk.

My mom walked over to me and smiled. "Sonny, can I talk to you?" I nodded and she walked over, oblivious to my shaky feeling.

She sat me down in the kitchen, away from Jason. "Now, Sonny, I was thinking, you're almost seventeen, and you're grandmother is sick, so…. well, I'm moving back to Wisconsin, baby!"

I felt my heart drop in my chest, but I faked a smile anyway. "That's great, Mom1 When are you leaving?"

She smiled at me, not realizing I felt like crying on the inside. "Well, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, but Jason says you two have important plans, so I'll just say goodbye to you now."

My face fell. "Oh. Well, I can stay tonight, I don't have to go," I tried to hide the hope in my voice.

She shook her head. "Go have fun, Sonny. I love you, okay?"

I nodded weakly. "I love you too, Mom."

Jason chose this moment to walk in and grab my hand. "Come on, Sonny, I have special plans for us tonight." Was I really the only one who felt like crying as he said that?

He led me out of the room, not even letting me hug my mom! "Bye, Mom, love you!' I called as I left the apartment. I faintly heard her say 'Love you too', but then the apartment door clicked shut and Jason dragged me to his car. "Okay, Sonny. Are you ready for the night of your life?"

I groaned, disgusted. "Um, no thanks! Come on, Jason, you said you loved me!"

He rolled his eyes, probably at my stupidity. "Oh, Sonny. How stupid are you? I don't love you! That's just something I said to get you alone. You know what I want."

My eyes widened. "You know what?" I squeaked. "I think we should see other people. Bye!"

He slapped me right across the face. "I don't think so. Now, you're going to give me what I want, and you aren't going to complain. Got it? And, don't worry, this isn't our last night together."

How delusional was he? I tried to scream as he shoved me into his car, but he shoved his hand over my mouth and twisted my nose until I heard a sickening crack. Oh crap! He frickin' broke my nose!

I screamed quietly, and he punched my gut. "Shut up, slut!"

I stayed quiet as he got into his car, but as he began to take off his shirt I screamed. "Jason, stop! I hate you!"

He really didn't like this. Jason seized me roughly and banged my head against the headboard repeatedly, making sure it hurt my ribs too. Then, with one final blow to the chest, I passed out. And I was glad.

The Next Morning

I woke up to an empty house. Jason must have brought me home last night. But had he……. done anything after I had passed out?

I wiggled, and I wasn't, well, gross, but, sore……….. so I figured I was okay and that he had just left me be after I passed out.

I slowly got up and cleaned up any and all cuts I had. Then I used concealer to hide the bruises I had developed over the night. I couldn't do much about the ones on my stomach, or the strange way my ribs were proportioned, so I just wore a bigger shirt and tried to place my bones correctly. It hurt to the point where I screamed, so I had to shove a pair of socks into my mouth and ignore the tears streaming down my face as I finished getting ready for work and fixing my ribs as best I could.

When I decided I looked presentable, I left for work, trying to block out the pain in my nose. I knew it was still broken, and it didn't help that I had a massive headache.

My left shoulder hurt, and I figured it must have gotten slammed when he pushed me into the car. As I pulled into the parking lot, I was once again next to a shiny silver convertible. Chad wasn't in it, but to my surprise I found him waiting on the steps.

"Sonny," he commented. "Why'd you run off yesterday?"

"Hi, Chad," I replied. "Sorry, I had to use the bathroom."

He rolled his eyes. "And not come back? Okay, Sonny, seriously, what's going on here?"

"Nothing!" I replied a little too quickly, and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean," I corrected myself, "It's a Random thing. You know, you probably wouldn't understand. Well, gotta go!"

I tried to go, but he grabbed my hand lightly, not like Jason had, with force, but I still whimpered. "Sonny?" he whispered, shocked at my reaction.

"Please let me go," I whispered, my eyes filled with fear.

He looked at me, dumbfounded, and let go. "Thanks," I whispered, and ran into the building, ignoring his cries of 'Sonny, wait!' as I ran. I couldn't face him. Not now. Not after my bizarre reaction to his touch. Ugh! I hate Jason! Why is he ruining everything for me?

I ran into my dressing room and Tawni looked at me suspiciously. "Hey Sonny? Where have you been?"

I looked at the clock. Whoops. I was supposed to be at the studio five minutes ago, and I was usually early, not late. "Oh, sorry Tawni! Chad wouldn't leave me alone." Well, that wasn't a total lie. He had been talking to me.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Listen, you better not be slacking off! Because thisa show needs you! And you better ne giving 110%! Got it?" she demanded. "I mean, time for rehearsal!"

Did Tawni just say the show needed me? I didn't get a chance to ask her as she skipped off, probably to rehearsal. So I plastered a smile on my face, and left the dressing room, not knowing what might lie ahead in the coming weeks. Not knowing what friendships and relationships I would lose, and which would grow. But I wish I had. Because that would have made things a lot easier on me.

**Okay, so please tell me what you think! And don't worry, I will be continuing my other story, I just want to get a few chapters up for this, too. I have a book report due Monday and I'm sleeping over at a friend's house tomorrow, sao I'll be busy, but I love to write, so expect an update from me soon!**

**Love ya! Tell me what you think!**

**LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I magically owned Sonny with a Chance, which I don't, I would feed Chad to a unicorn. But, as you can see, he's still plainly there, so I don't own it. But who wouldn't love to watch him run away from a unicorn?**

**Hola, peeps! I am so psyched! You guys are the best! Keep doing what you're doing, because it makes me happy.**

CPOV(two weeks later)

So, we're just coming back from Spring Break, right? And I'm psyched to see Sonny again. But I doubt I will. Because ever since that one morning where she mysteriously became afraid of me, I haven't seen her. Want to know why? Well, too bad, I'm not telling. Mainly because I don't know, but that's not the point. The point is, I miss my Sonshine. I mean……. I'm curious about why she ran off. Not that I care or anything…… that's not how CDC rolls. I mean….. oh, forget it! This is my brain, and I will be serene!

I walked into the studios that morning, high fiving everyone I passed, even the mail guy, Jeff. "Hey, Jeff," I called.

He rolled his eyes at me. Oh no he didn't! "It's Josh!"

Well, two can play at this game. "Yeah, don't care. Peace out, sucka!"

Then I saw her. Sonny. Except she wasn't. Sonny, I mean. She was…… all wrong. There was no smile on her face, and did she look……. like she was crying? No, that's not possible. Hey, where's she going?

I followed her soundlessly as she walked down the halls, expressionless. Then I decided to make my presence known. "Hey, Monroe! Why so cloudy, Sonny?"

I expected her to roll her eyes at me, but she just looked at me. "Oh, hi, Chad. Listen, I really gotta go. Bye." And she walked away.

I followed her. "What, you aren't going to roll your eyes, cross your arms, hit me, do anything? I'm sorry, but that's just not acceptable!"

She turned around, and this time I could see fear in her eyes. "Chad, I really have to go. Tawni's waiting." She walked away again. And this time, I didn't try to stop her. I was in shock.

I mean, that wasn't Sonny. What had happened to her?

SPOV

As I walked away from Chad, I felt even more like crying. For the past week or so, I've been numb, feeling no emotion. But just seeing him brought back every emotion I'd ever felt. Shock that he was talking to me, anger that he was such a jerk all of the time, sadness that he hated me, jealousy that other girls are probably all over him, joy that he wanted to talk to me, and……. Love. No, that couldn't be right. Not love.

And then, as he talked to me, I felt fear. Fear that Chad would be hurt if he talked to me. It was worse than if Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, or even my mom were hurt. Because…… I was in love with Chad. Even if I didn't know it yet.

And now, as I left him standing there, I felt regret. Because what would happen now? Chad was everything I knew. He was my emotions, all wrapped up into one. And I couldn't talk to him. For his sake. If only he would just understand that.

But no, because at lunch, somewhere in his delusional mind, he thought it would be a good idea to talk to me. And I mean, _really_ talk to me. And this, you see, is where things went wrong.

Let's replay, shall we? I was sitting down at a table by myself, away from everyone. Then, as I stared down at my "food", Chad walked over to me and plopped down in a chair across from me. "Hey, Sonny. Where were you today? I was waiting for you to come barging onto my set. You do know we stole your script, right? And I mean, _all _of your scripts. Pretty humorous, if you ask me. But I know you have a very strong opinion, isn't that right? I mean, of course you do, you always do. And maybe I'm rambling, but I don't care. Hey, Sonny, did you know that Mackenzie Falls is the number one show? Of course you did, it's _pretty_ hard to ignore. Then again, if anyone can ignore that fact, it's you. Must be some kind of Random thing. I don't know, it just seems strange that-"

"Chad," I whispered. "Can you please stop? I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone."

He smirked at me. "Oh, but you don't have to talk then. Just listen, okay?"

I looked down at my plate, not answering him.

He gently nudged me. "Sonny? Are you okay?"

I looked up at him. "Go away, please," I whispered. I didn't want him to leave, but it was for his own good.

Of course, being Chad, he took it the wrong way. "Well, fine. Look, Sonny, I don't know what's going on with you, but it's not very attractive. God, I actually open up and let my guard down, and this is how you treat me? Sonny……. you know what? Come find me when you want. It's your choice. And apparently you choose to be away from me."

I looked up at him, shocked. "Chad, that's not what I meant."

"Isn't it?" he mumbled, and got up, leaving me alone once again. This time, it wasn't reassuring.

CPOV

I can't believe Sonny blew me off like that! I never meant to actually yell at her……. but I did. I yelled at her. And I can't take it back. It doesn't even matter. She obviously doesn't want my friendship. She sure made that clear.

I don't know what to do. I mean, I care about her, I know that much. But….. it feels like more than that. Suddenly, a boy came up to me. "Do you know where Sonny is?"

Without thinking about it, I responded, "Yeah, she's in the Commissary. But apparently she's not in a talking mood. Wait, who are you?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "I'm her boyfriend, dimwit. Wait, does she talk to you a lot? You two close?"

"Well, I wouldn't say we were close, dimwit. But….."

He cut me off. "That's all I needed to know. Thanks, moron." And he too, walked away.

God, what is it with people walking away from me today? And, wait. Sonny has a boyfriend? Since when?

**And that is Chapter 3. I'll try to update again soon. And, in chapter 1, in the beginning, someone was confused, but they were at Sonny's apartment, her mom was just out that night. Kay, review!**

**LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yep, Chad still hasn't been eaten by a unicorn. Therefore, I don't own SWAC.**

**I want to give a shoutout to hannahpie45 for reviewing every chapter so far. Seriously, everyone who reviews is awesome! Actually, you're all awesome!**

SPOV

I cringed as I saw Jason enter the Commissary. What was he doing here? Every night he beats me up, just because I won't give him what he wants. I think he gets a kick out of my pain. "Hey baby," he whispered, sliding into a chair next to me and putting an arm around my shoulder. "How about we go to your dressing room?"

I shook my head. "No." He wouldn't dare hurt me in here, would he?

He subtly dug his fingers into my arm. "Let's go," he growled into my ear.

I nodded, about to cry, and let him lead me to my dressing room. The pain was inevitable, it seems.

As we got into my dressing room, Jason closed and locked the door. "Now, do I have to hurt you, or will you finally give in?"

I shook my head. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of winning. I'd rather go through this pain forever than that.

He shrugged. "Okay. You asked for it." And he pushed me against the wall and kicked my shin. I heard a crack as I slammed into the wall, and knew my rib had rebroken. I began to cry as he kissed my neck. I just wanted him to stop

So, for the next twenty minutes, I stayed quiet as he hit me. What did I do to deserve this? I've always made sure everyone was happy, even if I wasn't. Well, maybe that's what I need to do now. Maybe it's best if I just take the pain so no one else has to.

He finally stopped, and right before I saw the blackness, I choked out, "Why are you doing this? It's so much worse today."

From the last bit of sight I had left I saw him smirk. "This is because of Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny. If you stay away from him, I won't have to drag him into this picture."

My eyes rolled back into my head and I was gone. Because nothing could've prepared me for that. Because now this was about Chad. And it couldn't be. So, in the last few seconds before I gave up, I admitted it. This can't be about Chad. No. Because I

love him. Yes, I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

Spov

I knew now, that I had to wake up. As much as I wanted to give in to the darkness and die, I knew I needed to fight it. Because now I knew what I was living for. Chad Dylan Cooper.

So I fought against the darkness. And I'm happy to say I won. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, and I smiled. Chad. "Sonday, are you okay?"

Wait. Why was Chad calling me Sonday? That was Jason's nickname for me. I opened my eyes, but instead of the sparkly blue eyes I expected to see, I saw the steel gray eyes of my boyfriend.

Chad was, however, standing in the doorway. "Sonny?" he asked tentatively.

I shook my head at him as my boyfriend's words rang in my head. I had to cut off all contact with Chad Dylan Cooper. "Not now, Chad. Can't you see I'm busy with someone important?" What a lie. I loved Chad, not Jason. Speaking of Jason, he was looking at Chad. Why? This made me panicky.

Chad looked at me, hurt in his eyes for a quick second. I had offended his ego. "Whatever. I hope you don't _die_."

He left, and I sat there, stunned. I had just pushed him away. Jason smiled at me. "Good girl. Now, behave and maybe things will be a little bit easier tonight."

I shivered. "Yes, Jason."

He looked at me, holding on to my cheeks aggressively. "Kiss me," he ordered, and shoved his lips against my own. I did as I was told, and soon enough he was gone. I hate him. And Sonny Monroe hates no one. Or so I thought.

CPOV (before Sonny woke up)

I was walking to my set, still angry at Sonny, when I heard silence in her dressing room. That was unusual, considering I knew she was in there. I walked in, and saw her passed out on the floor.

Before I could run over to her, her boyfriend stopped me. Ugh. What did he want? "Sonny's hurt!"

He rolled his eyes at me. "No, duh, Sherlock! Do you really think she wants _you_ to be the first one she sees when she wakes up? I think not. By the way, I know you like her. Well, guess what, she doesn't like you, so back off." The calm way he said this just made me angrier.

"Well, we'll see about that, won't we?"

Suddenly, Sonny began to stir, and her boyfriend ran over and took her in his arms. As she woke up, he called her some stupid pet name. Ugh. What a jerk. "Sonny?" I asked, unsure of what she would say.

Her words stung. "Not now, Chad. Can't you see I'm busy with someone important?" For a brief second, her boyfriend smirked at me, then brought his attention back to her. Ugh. They make me sick.

I looked at Sonny, hurt probably evident in my eyes. Hopefully she would think it was my because of pride, or something stupid like that. "Whatever. I hope you don't _die_." I muttered, and walked away. I honestly pity her. Sonny's an angel, and her boyfriend creeps me out.

Man, I hate that guy! Sonny was _mine_, and he ruined that! The sad thing is, I don't think I'll ever get over her. She was everything, and I never thought love was important. Then I met her. And that flew out the window.

I walked back to my set, and Portlyn came up to me, locking her arms in mine. She is so clingy! We aren't even really dating! It's all publicity! "Chaddy, Devon's being a jerk! Fire him, will you?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

So, just to get back at her for being so frickin' annoying, I went up to Devon. "Hey, Dev, you're getting a raise."

I smirked at her, and she whined at me, shaking my arm around. "Chaddy! That's _not_ what I said!"

I rolled my eyes. "I know it isn't what you said. I'm not a…… dimwit! Now, go annoy someone else!"

She pouted, but obliged. Good. I needed some thinking space, and she fills the room with hot air! The thing was, I thought I had problems back then, but little did I know, Little Miss Sonshine had problems far worse.

**Sooooo sorry for not updating! I've been swamped and I had terrible writer's block for this story! Anyway, review! And have you noticed that the Justin Bieber song Stuck in the Moment is like, meant for Channy? Because I have! Check it out! Review!**

**LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Look, I'm going to be honest here. If I owned Sonny with a Chance, which I don't, I would be on it as Chad's little sister. But I'm sorry, I don't own it.**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! In one light, I finished Tension or Love, my first multichapter on here! Fiddlestix! Oh, well, that means I'll have more time for this story! Hip hip hooray! Kay, Chapter 5!**

SPOV

I woke up in the morning, terrified. As soon as I realized I was in one piece, I remembered it was because Jason had to leave this week. The whole week! I can't believe it! A week of freedom!

The thought put a small smile on my face. Wow. I hadn't smiled in so long! I got ready for work, noticing that the pain in my ribs was getting better, and walked to work.

When I got into the studio, I think I must have looked different, because Chad passed by me and stopped. "Sonny. You're… well, you're smiling. Wow. That's…. great!" He broke out into a grin.

I stared at him, shocked. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Chad?"

He laughed again. "Nah, guess I'm just in a good mood today. Actually, I wanted to ask you something. My 17th birthday just passed, as you probably know, I mean, I am Chad Dylan Cooper….. anyway, I'm throwing a party. You're invited. You up for it?"

I shrugged. "Sure. When is it?"

He smiled. 'Tomorrow night."

I grinned back, not being able to help it. "Okay…"

Then his expression grew more timid. "Actually, Sonny, I was…. wondering… I kinda….."

CPOV

I woke up this morning in a great mood. For one thing, my birthday party is tomorrow. For another, I just knew today would be great. And….. I had to ask Sonny something.

I saw her in the studio when I got there, and she was….. smiling! My Sonshine's back!

"Sonny. You're… well, you're smiling. Wow. That's…. great!" I couldn't help but say as I broke out into a grin. Wow, she looks beautiful when she smiles…..

I stopped smiling as she looked at me, shock clear on her face. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Chad?"

I knew she was joking, so I laughed. "Nah, guess I'm just in a good mood today. Actually, I wanted to ask you something. My 17th birthday just passed, as you probably know, I mean, I am Chad Dylan Cooper….. anyway, I'm throwing a party. You're invited. You up for it?"

She shrugged at me. "Sure. When is it?"

I couldn't help but smile at her. Stupid cute! "Tomorrow night."

She smiled back. "Okay….."

It was then that I remembered what I had to ask her, and I became nervous. I mean, I know the worst she could do is say no and all, but…. what if she…. rejects me? "Actually, Sonny, I was…. wondering… I kinda….. need a date to the party. Um, will you…. Ya know, be my date? Not awkwardly or anything, I simply mean coming with me. I mean, you know, who doesn't want to be Chad Dylan Cooper's arm candy?" Wow. That was really lame.

She looked shocked at first, but soon smirked. 'Oh, yes, who wouldn't want to be CDC's arm candy?" Sonny rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm in. I guess I kind of owe you for the whole James time, anyway."

I couldn't help but let a smile escape. "Kay. See you." Then I began to back away, still grinning like an idiot. "Bye."

As soon as she was out of earshot, I did a little happy dance. "Yes!"

SPOV

Wow. Chad just asked me to be his date! I mean, I have a boyfriend, but he knows that, this is strictly professional. Maybe someday… no, probably not. Anyway, I have to get to work! I swear, if Jason finds out… he won't. Of course he won't.

I went to my dressing room, smiling. Tawni raised an eyebrow at me as I came in. "Okay, you've gone a week without smiling, and suddenly you're beaming? Sonny, what happened between you and Chad?"

I blushed. "Psh, what makes you think Chad has anything to do with it?"

She just rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me."

I smiled again. "Okay, I'll tell you. You know Chad's party tomorrow? You were invited, right?"

She nodded. 'Yeah, but I wasn't going to say anything because you weren't. Sonny, how is that good news, you're going to have to watch some girl hanging on his arm all night!"

I laughed. "Well, what if I told you….. I was that girl?"

She spun around in her chair to face me. "No!"

"Yes!" I shrieked. "Chad asked me to be his date! I mean, it's strictly professional, but….. who cares, he asked me out!"

She grinned at me and hugged me. "OMG! Sonny, what are you going to wear? It has to be cute! I'm taking you shopping tonight!"

I nodded, still grinning, but wishing I could just jump up and down in a little happy dance. My bruises were gone, so I wouldn't have to worry about that. I think Jason aims more for the stomach, anyway.

Suddenly Tawni frowned. 'Wait, Sonny. You have a boyfriend."

I nodded. "Yeah, but this is professional. Besides, Chad isn't planning on asking me out for real anytime soon, so why should I be single?"

She nodded. "Okay. We'll go shopping after work."

I smiled. I knew my answer satisfied her, but the truth was, I don't really think Chad likes me. At least not that way.

I'm surprised he's still talking to me after our fight yesterday. Hmm. I wonder why he had a change of heart?

After work, Tawni dragged me to a million different stores. Finally, she had her dress, but I still had no idea what I was going to do.

I put my head in my hands and sighed. Suddenly a flash of color caught my eye, and I looked at it. A beautiful floor length dress was right in front of me. It was ruby red, strapless, and the material on the top of it was sparkly. It was breathtaking.

I stood up and went to go try it on. When I came out of the changing room, Tawni's jaw dropped. "Sonny, you can't wear that!" My smile faltered. I had thought it looked good. "You don't want to give Chad a heart attack with your pretty! Okay, that's it, you're getting it!"

I grinned and went to buy it. After, we went shopping for shoes and purses and jewelry. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Tawni, but I was exhausted by the time I got home. In fact, I fell asleep as soon as I made it to my bed. Unfortunately, when I woke up, I had one missed call. And it was from Jason.

**Kay, now it's your turn! Review, telling me what you think! The review button is your friend! And also, for the next chapter, I'm putting the disclaimer at the bottom. You'll see why. Don't peek, please. Who's excited for Falling for the falls? I am! Review!**

**LOL**


	6. Chapter 6: The Party Part 1

**Disclaimer: My mom said I don't own Sonny with a Chance. So I guess I don't.**

**Hola, amigos! I had to update, because I had no homework and I'm so excited for where this story is leading. I think you'll be pleased with this chapter!**

SPOV

I woke up smiling. Tonight I would be Chad's date! As stalkerish as that sounds, I was that excited. It's funny, I hadn't realized how much I really liked Chad until Jason started hurting me. Interesting….. ugh, I'm just glad he's gone for the week.

Anyway, I hopped out of bed and winced. My ankle still hurt from a sprain Jason had given me a week ago. I slowly made my way over to the bathroom and showered.

When I was done with that, I dressed in a yellow tshirt with a sun on it and blue skinny jeans with my black boots and left the house. I had left my things for the party at the studio since Tawni was going to help me get ready.

You know, I'm sure Chad's just going to ignore me the whole night. I shouldn't even be excited. But I am. That's the problem.

I sighed as I pulled into the parking lot. Chad was leaning against the hood of his convertible, waiting. For me? I was about to find out.

I got out of my truck. "Hey, Chad."

He grinned and put on his sunglasses. "Ah, Monroe, you're sonniness burns me!"

I grinned at him, unable to help it. "That was really cheesy, you know."

He grinned. "I know." Then he took off his sunglasses. "I just couldn't resist."

I laughed. "You know, you're supposed to learn self control between the ages of 1 and 3."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Yeah, but I thought we've established that I'm somewhere between 4 and 7."

I smiled. "So, what's got you in such a great mood?"

He shrugged, looking down. "I dunno."

I smiled. "I thought we were fighting. Or at least we were two days ago."

He looked at me seriously. "Things change."

I nodded, deciding to change the subject. "Well, I hope you party better than you act."

He gasped mockingly. "You take that back!"

I smirked. "Make me!" And I ran inside and to my dressing room.

When I got into my dressing room, Tawni was doing her nails. "Okay, Sonny, do you want your hair curled more or straightened?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tawni, it's nine in the morning. The party doesn't start until eight! In fact, I bet you Chad won't even pick me up until eight ten! You know how he is! 'Fashionably late is fashionably great.'"

She laughed. "I know, but I need to make preparations!"

I gave her a look. "How many preparations do you need to-"

"Sonny! Just answer me!"

"Fine," I agreed. "I want-"

I was cut off. "Wait, I have the perfect idea! Never mind! I'll be back!" Tawni ran out of the room faster than I would have thought possible. Her and her beauty.

After rehearsal, I went to the cafeteria for lunch. Chad wasn't there, though the rest of his cast was. That's weird.

Suddenly he walked in with his ear pressed to the phone. "No! They have to be lavender! Because…. It has a meaning you know! It only fits that they're purple! Yes, I'm aware of what it means! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I want my… oh, hi Sonny." He grinned. "Just send them to me." And he slid his phone shut.

\I looked at him, confused. "Hi Chad. What was that all about?"

He laughed nervously. "Oh, you know, just preparations for tonight." Then he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Excuse me." And he walked away.

Well, that was weird. Well, guess I can't worry about that now. I still have to write a sketch and then Tawni's going to smother me with makeup.

By the time six o' clock came around and Tawni dragged me over to her vanity, I was bored out of my mind. So I was glad for the distraction of wondering what Tawni was doing as she worked on me. I guess I shouldn't complain; Tawn does a good job with her makeup.

When she had finished, it was about 7:30 and I put on my dress. Then I finally looked in the mirror. Wow. Was that really me?

She had given my eyes a smoky look, made sure my eyelashes were full, put on gorgeous red lipstick, just a hint of blush, and put my wavy hair up into a bun. The makeup was appealing; not too much. It was incredible, and my look really complimented my dress. "Wow, Tawni, it's amazing! I love you!"

She grinned but didn't let me hug her. "Sonny, I'm not a hugger. Besides, you'll ruin the makeup I just spent hours working on! It's eight, I'm leaving, tell me what Chad's reaction is. Okay, bye!" She had gotten ready while I was getting dressed.

Five minutes later there was knock at the door. I grinned and opened it. Chad was smirking, but when he saw me his eyes bugged. "Wow. You look….. amazing, Sonny."

I grinned. "Thank you. You're looking pretty spiffy yourself." It was true. Chad had on a suit, but not a weird kind; it looked good on him.

He smiled again. "These are for you." He held out a bouquet of lavender roses.

I smiled. "Aw, thanks Chad!" I was touched. "This is really sweet of you."

He smiled and put his arm through mine. "Shall we?"

I nodded. "We shall."

We walked there, Chad talking about Mackenzie Falls the whole time. I didn't really mind. He was in a great mood, and that's what mattered to me. When we got to the entrance of the party, he turned to me. "Okay, we wait here until they announce us. You'll do great. By the way, Sonny, you look beautiful. I knew you would."

I beamed. "Wow, Chad? Two compliments in one night? I think you're right, things do change."

He was about to reply, but then we heard the DJ. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, Chad Dylan Cooper and his date, Sonny Monroe!"

He grinned. "That's our cue. Ready?"

I nodded, and we began to walk down the stairs to the party. All heads were turned our way, and some people were clapping. Wow. I feel like a princess. No wonder Chad's head is so big!

I laughed to myself as we made it down the stairs. "What's so funny?' Chad wanted to know.

I grinned. "Nothing."

He rolled his eyes jokingly and went to mingle, pulling me along. Hmm. I had assumed he would ditch me to go flirt. Well, this was a nice surprise.

After about 20 minutes, the DJ spoke again. "Okay, guys. For this first dance Chad and Sonny are going to start us off. You guys ready?"

I laughed as Chad shrugged and pulled me to the dance floor. Suddenly Crazier by Taylor Swift started playing, and Chad put his arms around my waist tentatively. I smiled, reassuring him, and put my arms around his neck as we began to dance.

_I'd never gone with the wind,_

_Just let it flow,_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_Then you open the door,_

_There's so much more,_

_I never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings,_

_Then you came along and you changed everything_

Chad looked into my eyes, as I looked into his. We slowly danced to the music, wordlessly, just enjoying the moment.

_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_You spin me around,_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm fallin and I,_

_I'm lost in your eyes,_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, ohhh_

_I watched from a distance as you, made life your own,_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue,_

_And I wanted to know,_

_How that would feel,_

_And you made it so real,_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see,_

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground,_

_you spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm fallin and I,_

_I'm lost in your eyes,_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, ohhhh_

_Baby you showed me what livin is for,_

_Don't wanna hide anymore!_

_You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around,_

_You make me crazier, craier,_

_Feels like I'm fallin and I,_

_I'm lost in your eyes,_

_You make me crazier,_

_Crazier,_

_Crazier…_

By now we had really gotten into the music and our steps were bigger. As the song ended, the crowd erupted into cheers and Chad rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily like I was.

We were both grinning like idiots as he led me out to the patio and other people started dancing.

We were alone as we sat down at one table. I grinned. "You know, that was nice. What made you honestly decide you forgave me?"

"Honestly?" he asked. "Sonny, I'm not going to lie anymore. I really like you."

**Ha, I love to leave things at cliffhangers! It's fun! Don't worry, I'll update tomorrow or possibly later tonight. I have big plans! Now, why don't you click the little review button? You know you want to yell at me.**

**LOL**


	7. Chapter 7: The Party Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a…. Ooh, kitty! Sorry, I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Heeeeeyy! You guys are awesome! I love the reviews, they touch my heart. Wanna touch my heart again? LOL, just kidding. There's a reason I call myself lolchanny819. I use LOL too much. Oh, well, here's the next chapter! By the way, it's dedicated to Klutzy-But-Cute. You wanna know why? It's because she made me a banner! I was thrilled! Literally, it was 11:30 at night and I was so happy that my mom said I had way too much energy!**

SPOV

"Honestly?" he asked. "Sonny, I'm not going to lie anymore. I really like you. I mean, I don't think I fully realized it to the full extent until I saw you hurt. Like I said, things change. I realized then that I'm in love with you. I'm not going to lie anymore."

I stared at him, shocked, until he cleared his throat. "Sonny?" he asked nervously.

Of course I liked him! I'm in love with him, too! I wish I could've said that, but Jason's words echoed in my head. _This is because of Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny. If you stay away from him, I won't have to drag him into this picture._

I needed to cut off all contact with Chad Dylan Cooper. So I did something that broke my heart. I lied. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I have a boyfriend Chad."

He nodded. "Yeah. I kinda guessed your answer would be something like that. No, Sonny, I get it." Was it possible that his voice wavered a bit? "Well," his voice was still shaky. Maybe it was just my imagination. "Now that that's out of the way, why don't we just enjoy the rest of the night?" He smiled at me. "I promise, Sonny, I'm not mad. Now, let's have some fun!"

I had to do this, and I had to do it now. Before I lost my will to leave. "Why would I be mad? Chad, I don't really _care_ about you. I thought you would've figured that out. I don't really _want_ to have fun right now. At least, not with _you_." I refrained from crying. That would definitely give me away.

He looked at me, hurt clouding his eyes. "Sonny, please." He begged. "I'm sorry. Can't we still be friends?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right Chad. Look, I don't want some lovesick puppy drooling all over me. Forget it. I never _asked_ for your friendship. I didn't want it when I first met you, and I don't want it now."

He bit his lip. "Okay," he whispered. I had never seen him so vulnerable. Crap, what did I do?

I was about to change my mind when someone grabbed my waist. "Sonny," Jason said coolly. "I believe you have some explaining to do."

My eyes widened. "Why are you back so early?"

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "You didn't pick up your phone, Sonday. What was I supposed to do? Besides, I was right, anyway. I thought I told you to forget about Chad Dylan Cooper. Yet, here you are, talking to him. And he got you purple roses, how nice. They mean, I fell in love at first sight. Did you know that? Well, I think I'm going to have to make tonight even worse. It seems _you've_ been bad."

My eyes filled with tears. Chad had no idea what Jason was saying to me. Without seeming to care what Chad would see, Jason grabbed me roughly and pulled me to another exit, out the patio. As he pulled me through the door, I screamed, "Chad, please, help. Please, don't let him do this! Chad, you have to help me!"

Jason laughed sadistically. "Your little boyfriend can't save you now. _I'm_ your real boyfriend."

He pulled me to his car. "You look, hot, Sonny. I'm gonna have a little fun with that."

I whimpered. "Please Chad." I whispered. I could only hope that he would listen.

CPOV

I tried not to let tears fall out of my eyes as I listened to her. Every word that came out of her mouth broke me a little more inside. She knew that too. That's why she was doing it. Why is she doing this to me? "Okay," I whispered, looking down.

Suddenly, Sonny's boyfriend came up and grabbed her by her waist, a little too roughly if you ask me. He started whispering to her, probably some little love jabber. Ugh. He sickens me.

Then, her face turned terrified as he grabbed her harshly and practically pulled her out of the room. What? She screamed at me, "Chad, please, help. Please, don't let him do this! Chad, you have to help me!"

My eyes widened as she was grabbed and taken away. She actually sounded scared. What if this was another prank? Something to break me even more?'

I shook my head and sat down. Why did Sonny, the girl I was in love with, hate me so much? What did I do to her?

Oh, right. I'm a self absorbed, arrogant, narcissistic jerk. Actually, after our last conversation, I'd add masochistic to the list.

Suddenly, I perked up as I heard another scream, this time from the parking lot. Sonny wasn't joking, she was seriously scared of that jerk! What has he been doing? I jumped out of my chair and ran out the door, trying to get to my car. I wouldn't let that doofus touch my sunshine, even if it was the last thing I ever did. Because she may not love me, but I sure as heck still love her. More than myself.

SPOV

I stayed quiet as Jason drove, farther than usual. After about an hour, he dragged me into an abandoned warehouse. It was too late for Chad to find me.

**Sorry this chapter's pretty short, but I really wanted to end it there. The review button loves you. Ha, I promised I would never ask for reviews. So only review if you wanna. SMILES!1**

**LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Umm, I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I haven't even seen Falling for the Falls yet! I'm waiting for it to come out on TV like the patient (or not so patient) person I am.**

**Sup. Peoples! So sorry I couldn't update! My stupid bro keeps using the computer. Yuck! But I'm here now, and I just want to say thanks for the reviews. Seriously, they make me want to cry tears of joy! Oh, by the way, just ignore randomanime456's comment. She's my friend who was trying to make me annoyed by saying anime is greater than Disney. Yep, we fight about that every day. And…. I'm officially out for summer! Yay! More stories coming soon, but I do have a play to write….. I'll make time for both. I have a bunch of ideas for oneshots already, I'm just too lazy to put them on paper. Soon, my friends, soon.**

**CPOV**

I drove aimlessly, searching, searching, with nothing to find but my lost hopes and dreams. Where could she be? One minute I thought my worst problem was rejection, and now I'm searching for my missing siren. I think of her as my siren, because I was drawn to her. Sonshine works too. Where is she?

At first I had been speeding, but I had caught up with their van. Then it disappeared a couple of minutes ago. I hadn't been expecting a turn because there was no turn signal, so I had to circle back, and by that time it was too late. She was gone.

I'll wait until late tonight, and I'll text her. I know she keeps her phone on silent….. usually. She had gotten rid of the moo when she turned 16, almost a year ago. I could only hope she had her ring tone off. It would be really bad if Heaven Can Wait by We the Kings started playing.

I just have one question. I _know_ Sonny was scared of her boyfriend. What did he _do _to her? And, if she doesn't really love him, does she love me? Or was she just using him as an excuse? If I get her back, I'll straighten things out. Scratch that. _When_ I get her back I'll straighten things out.

I waited in my car until the clock said 12:22 AM. Then I pulled out my cell phone and called Sonny.

SPOV

Jason had beat me for the past three hours, and somehow I hadn't passed out. Anyway, he was asleep now, and I was lying on the blood-covered floor, waiting to die. I mean, that must be what's happening, right? I must be dying.

I whimpered quietly, too quiet to wake Jason up. Then I heard a vibrating noise. My phone!

I wiggled over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" I whispered.

"Sonny?" came his beautiful voice. Oh yes!

"Chad?" I whispered. There was silence on the other end. "Help me. Please. …..I think I'm dying."

He finally spoke, and that's how I figured out why he had been silent. He was crying. "Sonny, please. Don't say that. Where are you? I'll be there."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek too. "I'm at the abandoned warehouse on 47th street. Chad, hurry. He's asleep now, but….. if I don't make it, I want to see you one last time. You're my best friend."

I heard sniffles on the other end. "I'll protect you, Sonny. Even if I die doing it. And if I fail, I'll be with you soon."

I choked back a scream of horror. "Chad, no! The least you can do is live your life. Do it for me!"

"Okay," he choked out. "Sonny…"

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Hang on. I'll be there in five minutes."

I took the leap. "Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

He was silent, and yet I heard a noise. It was slowly creeping up behind me…..

CPOV

"I love you too." She sounded so sure, I had to take it in. She really did love me. I was about to say something, but then I heard her scream. "Jason, no! Ahh! No!" And the line went dead.

I began to speed, tears blurring my vision for the umpteenth time that day. Hang on Sonny! I'm coming! Hang on!

I drove faster than I ever have before… but this time I wasn't just searching. This time I had a purpose. This time… I had to save my Sonshine.

SPOV

Jason kicked me after breaking my phone. "You slut! You were calling your little boyfriend! Well guess what? After I'm done with you….. you'll never see him again!"

He threw punch after punch, kick after kick, scratch after scratch my way. I felt the blood seep out, soaking me, and that's when I knew it. I was going to drown in my own blood. With one final blow to the chest, I heard a sickening crack. And everything went black.

CPOV

I burst into the warehouse to see Jason kicking sonny's lifeless body. I screamed in rage and jumped on his back, ripping at his hair, clawing at his face, anything to hurt him. I had already called the police. I just had to take him down.

He fought back, and soon I had a black eye, too swollen to see out of. I was about to lose consciousness. Then I thought of Sonny, and knew I had to win. With a punch to his face with greater force than either of us knew I was capable of, I knocked him out.

I ran over to Sonny and put her head in my lap, using my shirt to try to stop the bleeding, but knowing it was a lost cause. I kept kissing her face, trying to stop the blood, praying it would be enough.

Just as I finally got my Sonshine, I lost her. So as I kissed her cold, lifeless face one last time, I began to cry. She was slipping away, and there was nothing I could do.

"I love you Chad," I heard her whisper. And then she was gone.

"I love you too," I whispered, and held her until I heard sirens in the distance. Then I smiled grimly, psychotically. "We're going to be okay."

**Oh my god, I wanted to cry while writing this! I know it's short, but I think it gets the point across. THE STORY ISN'T OVER! For all we know, Sonny will be okay. So keep reading and reviewing, because I love ya for it! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I don't own a hospital either.**

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I thought of an idea, and now this story will be longer! Yay! I'm glad, anyway, because this is a lot of fun to write!**

CPOV (later that night)

I had been sitting next to Sonny's bed in one of those wooden chairs at the hospital for hours. Sonny's mom, who was flying in as I speak, had told me to go home and get some rest, but I couldn't do that. So I sat there, in that wooden, uncomfortable chair, all night long.

I don't think I was supposed to be in there with her, while she was in the Intensive Care Unit, but I threw a fit when they tried to keep me out, punching poor doctors right and left, until they finally decided it wasn't worth it, and that I had been through enough that I deserved to have one thing.

I held Sonny's hand, rubbing circles with my thumb, but otherwise not moving. The doctors and nurses flitted in and out, checking on her, but I think they were secretly checking on me, too. I was pretty sure I looked like I was either going to murder anyone who came within a five foot radius of me, or have an anxiety attack. Honestly, I might have an anxiety attack. The world keeps fading in and out, and the room is spinning, when I can _see_ it. The doctors think I'm suffering from posttraumatic stress disorder, or something like that, but I don't care. I won't leave Sonny's side.

I just got her, just found out that she loves me, that she reciprocates my feelings, and now I might lose her. The doctors said that there was a 50/50 chance that she would wake up, but that with each passing hour, the chances got slimmer and slimmer. I haven't spoken since I was brought in here, since I saw her again. I think that's what worried the doctors too. They think I might be in a depression, or a state of shock. That's entirely possible.

I saw the world spin again as I drew in a shallow breath, not knowing, or really caring, how long I'd been holding it. I just felt numb, empty, and the feeling got worse with each passing minute that I didn't hear her voice. Repeatedly I was told to get some rest, but I didn't answer. Instead I just watched the beautiful girl in front of me sleep, or, at least that's what I'm calling it. It's more like unconsciousness, but sleep sounds better.

As the hours crawled past, Sonny's mom came rushing into the room, panicked. She saw me, but, since she was a psychologist, (Sonny had told me a while back), she knew better than to try to talk to me. I felt like I was slowly losing my mind, and as tears slipped down my cheeks, never ending, I began to lose hope and give in to the misery and grief. I had waited so long for someone to get past my walls, to see the real me, and now that someone had, I was losing her. That was a thought I couldn't bear, the thought that I was losing Sonny, and I began to hyperventilate.

Sonny's mom rushed over to me, as did a couple of nurses. "I got it," she told them, knowing that I needed space to breathe. "Deep breaths Chad, deep breaths. In, out, in, out."

I glared at her and choked out, "I know how to breathe!" but it came out softly and shakily, kind of like someone's first breath after almost drowning. That was the first time I had talked all day, and she sighed in relief as my breathing returned to normal.

After about two more hours, she got up to get some breakfast, and asked if I wanted anything, but since I didn't respond, she took that as a no and walked away. She seemed to understand the stress right now, and didn't hold me to it, but I doubt she knows the amount of stress. I bet you I love Sonny more than anyone else in the world does.

To be honest, I blame myself that we're in this situation. If I had just found out sooner, if I had just watched closer, if I had just known…. Sonny might have been okay. If I had just noticed that he had made a turn.

Jason was behind bars now, and I was glad. That psycho needs to be imprisoned. I felt tears slowly slipping down my cheeks again as I remembered the state Sonny was in when I found her. This is all my fault. If she doesn't make it, I might just kill myself. I know I promised her I wouldn't, but… I don't think I can live in a world where she doesn't exist. Where she's forgotten, just a dim memory of the past, something no one talks about, because it hurts too much.

I shook my head. Sonny would never be forgotten. She was too amazing. I don't think I know a single person that can honestly say they hate her. Gently, I squeezed her hand. "Sonny, I don't know if you can hear me," My voice broke. "But I need you to wake up. I love you. I know I promised you I wouldn't do anything to hurt myself, but Sonny, I don't think I can live in a world where you don't exist anymore. Please, you have to wake up." I was openly crying now. "I love you."

I sat there, crying, and just holding her cold, clammy hand, wishing there was something I could do to help her. But I think I helped enough. If it wasn't for my stupidity, I don't think she would be here right now. God, why do I screw everything up? The time I saw her boyfriend over her, watching her bleed in her dressing room, I should have known. But, no, my stupid jealousy overpowered me, and the only thing running through my idiotic testosterone filled brain was, 'I want to be the one Sonny wants to see when she first wakes up.' I'm an idiot. I should have known, I should have known! But I didn't know. And now it's too late.

SPOV

I was flying, floating through time and space, watching every moment Chad and I had ever shared together form another person's eyes. If I had been watching from this perspective, I would have known how Chad felt. But now, I watched as we meekly showed each other we cared, both too nervous to say anything. And then I heard Chad's angelic voice telling me to come back.

I didn't want to come back. It was so much nicer here. But I knew that Chad was waiting for me, and I was waiting for him, too. So I slowly pushed myself to the other side and began to float back as visions of his birthday party played back for me in my own personal heaven. It was time for me to go back home.

CPOV

I watched with Sonny's mom as her eyelids fluttered open. She looked around the room, confused. "Where am I?"

I sighed in relief and smiled for the first time in what felt like years but was actually less than 24 hours. "Sonny? It's okay, Sonshine, you're safe now."

Her face wrinkled in confusion, but then smoothed out as she felt the pain. "Who's Sonny? And who are you?"

**Ooh, drama! Sorry, I get really into this type of thing. I know this is cliché, but I have ideas now. Tell me what you think of this!**

**SMILES!**

**LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Hi there! You guys are serious amazing! You know what else is amazing! Me owning Sonny with a Chance. So, since I don't own it, I guess you're the only amazing ones. Oh, well, works for me!**

**Thank you for the incredible amount of feedback on that last chapter! You guys are great! And now, in the words of CDC himself, you say, "Yes. I. Am." Here's the next chapter!**

CPOV

My smile immediately left my face, replaced with a look of shock. "No, n-n-n-no! This doesn't happen, Sonny! This is the part where you thank me and we live happily ever after! This isn't Mackenzie Falls!"

Sonny cowered in her bed and turned to her equally shocked but quiet mother. "Excuse me, ma'am. Can you please ask him to stop yelling at me?" she asked in a quiet, mouselike voice.

I was too far gone to even notice. I grabbed her and shook her by her shoulders. "Sonny, listen to me! I love you! You told me you loved me! Please, Sonny! Come back! Come back!"

A doctor I had punched earlier, complete with a black eye, rushed in and pulled me away from the visibly freaked out Sonny. As security guards took me away, talking about how I was having a mental break down, I protested, not caring about anything but getting Sonny back. "Sonny, no! I love you! Please, come back!" I was being dragged away, but I kept yelling. "Sonny! Remember! Remember how much I love you! You have to!"

And then I couldn't see her anymore as I was pulled into the waiting room. One of the security guards still had a firm grip on me, so I didn't even contemplate running. The other one, clearly worried I would hit him, spoke. "Look, Chad. I understand that you're in shock right now, but you need to calm down. Sonny will be fi-"

I punched him. "If you say fine I will single handedly _murder_ you! Sonny will _not _be fine! She isn't Sonny anymore! I want her back! I want her _back!_" I began to struggle, and one of them signaled over a doctor who gave him a needle. What were they doing?

I tried to break free until I felt a stabbing pain in my arm. "Ow! What was tha-" and everything went black.

CPOV (two hours later)

I slowly opened my eyes to see a small white room. As my vision cleared up I saw that Mrs. Monroe and a curious Sonny were staring at me. "He's awake," breathed Mrs. Monroe.

A security guard stood next to me, making sure I didn't go berserk, but I shooed him until he backed up five feet. I was so confused. The last thing I remembered, I was screaming. Why? Oh, right. Sonny. "What _happened_?" I asked groggily.

'We had to drug you, Mr. Cooper," a doctor explained, walking into the room. "You were under a lot of stress, and you cracked."

Suddenly I remembered what I had done to Sonny. I grinned sheepishly at her. "Sorry, Sonshine."

She smiled, seemingly less confused. "Um, it's okay. I'd probably freak if one of my friends lost their memory!" She laughed.

I smiled, not correcting her. I mean, I'm _pretty_ sure she isn't looking for a relationship right now.

Sonny's mom looked at me. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Chad?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I've got a handle on myself. But," I looked at Sonny, looking so fragile and remembered that she didn't love me anymore. My heart broke a little in my chest. "I think it's time for me to go. I'll see you around, Sonny." I began to walk to the door.

"Wait," Sonny commanded. I stopped in my tracks. "What's your name?"

I smiled at her. "Chad. If you ever need help, Sonny, just- just call, okay?" That was the least I could do for her. She nodded and gave me a weak smile as I left the room.

Her mom followed me out. "Chad? I know this is probably hard on you. I heard what you said to her when she first woke up? You really love her?"

I bit my lip and nodded wordlessly. "Yeah. I do. This- this is just too hard though. I have to go."

Sonny's mom nodded. "Well, if it makes any difference, she loved you too."

I nodded. "Yeah. I know she did. But it doesn't change anything. She doesn't feel the same way anymore, and it's just too hard. I had her and I lost her. Tell her I said bye, okay?"

She nodded, and I waved before walking away. I need some sleep. And, as I jumped into my silver convertible and sped off, I was sure of one thing. I needed to get away. So I drove. And I wasn't sure if I'd ever stop.

CPOV (2 days later)

I woke up to rain pounding on my windshield. I was pretty sure I was in Missouri right now, but I couldn't be positive. I had just driven for the past few days, forgetting about everything, leaving it behind in California. I would go back eventually, I just needed a break. And this was the easiest way for me to escape reality.

The sound of my phone ringing snapped my out of my thoughts and I groggily answered my phone. Clearing my throat, I picked up. "What?" Yeah, did I mention I had been even crankier lately?

"Chad?" Sonny's scared voice answered. What? Why was she calling? And why was she scared?

"Sonny?" I asked nervously. I swear, if Jason got out of jail somehow…..

"Chad," she breathed. "Look, you said that if I ever needed to call someone, to call you, right?"

"Yeah?" I responded hesitantly. Where was she going with this?

"Well….." she went on. "Can you come to the hospital? I'm really scared, and I need some help with something."

The minutes she had asked the question I had revved the engine and began to drive. "I'll be there in two hours."

"Two hours?" she questioned through the phone. "Where are you?"

"Missouri," I responded, and hung up. I was still hurt, okay? Besides, she doesn't need to know everything. If I want to share why I'm in Missouri, I will. But I don't want to. She doesn't need to know how much this has broken me.

2 hours later

I pulled up at the hospital and ran inside. The doctors looked at me suspiciously, but let me go see Sonny. Obviously, they've met me before.

I ran to Sonny's room. "Sonny?"

She waved, seeming perfectly relaxed. "Hi. Why were you in Missouri?"

My eyebrows furrowed. What? "I thought you were scared?"

She grinned apologetically. "Not terrified. I just wanted some company. And my mom needs to ask you something."

Sonny's mom walked in at that moment. "Chad! You actually came!"

I nodded. "Yeah. Sonny _told_ me she was scared. What's going on?" I asked suspiciously, turning to Sonny.

Sonny smiled nervously again. God, she was so cute! "Well…."

"Well what?" I prodded, and Sonny's mom spoke.

"Chad?" she asked, trying to get my attention. I turned to her, and she continued. "You see, I've just been informed that Sonny's grandmother is getting sicker, so… look, I know it's asking a lot, but, the doctors said that Sonny shouldn't be home alone, and I was wondering-"

I cut her off. "You want Sonny to stay with me?"

**Okay! Hope it's up to standard! Although, this wasn't my favorite chapter. Tell me what you think! Oh, and surprisingly, I'm not a big drama person! I turn drama into comedy. My poor friend was trying to watch a dramatic show, but I kept making her laugh by turning it into a comedy. Review pleasy cheesy!**

**SMILES!**

**LOL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance. Not mine. If it was, Sonny wouldn't have made Chad cry in the first part of Falling for the Falls. **

**OMG, did you SEE Falling for the Falls? It was so emotional! There are too many awesome parts fir me to describe, and I don't want to ruin anything for anyone who missed it last night, so I'll just say this. I think Chad was actually crying when Sonny called off the date, but he put on his "acting face". The episode was FANTASMIC!**

CPOV

I cut her off. "You want Sonny to stay with me?" I _couldn't _have been more shocked if the world ended right there. I mean, come on, Sonny's mom knew how I felt about all of this, and she asks me to, what, take Sonny _under my wing_?

I must looked pretty strange, considering my eyes had bugged out and I wasn't blinking, let alone moving. Sonny's mom spoke again, but this time it was too low for Sonny to hear. "Look, I wouldn't have asked you if I had any other choice. You and Tawni are the only ones I trust to watch my daughter, and Sonny said she'd rather have you." I smirked at that. "Chad, she trusts you already, and, let's face it, do you really think Tawni would say yes, even if we asked? Granted, I can ask if you don't want to watch Sonny, because it isn't like she hates Tawni, it's just that she trusts you more, I think, and-"

I cut her off. "I'd love too, Ms. Monroe."

Sonny heard that and squealed. "Yay! I don't have to become a hobo!" Ms. Monroe and I turned to Sonny and gave her strange looks.

She blushed. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes at her, but she seemed to know I was just teasing. Huh, maybe there's still a part of Sonny left in there, after all. Ya know, even if she never gets her memory back, I'll still love her. "Hey, Sonshine, when do you get out of this joint?" I asked absentmindedly, flipping through a magazine for pictures of myself.

"_Sonshine_?" she asked skeptically, and I froze, dropping the magazine. Oops. I forgot that she doesn't remember about my nickname for her.

I laughed awkwardly. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, yeah…."

She blushed. "Oh. Okay then. Well, they said I could leave tomorrow morning, so I gu-"

"I'll pick you up at ten." I gave her my signature wink and strolled out of the room backwards, enjoying the look of irritation on her face. Oh, Sonny, you better get used to it, because you're in for one heck of a stay.

SPOV

I watched from the windows in the waiting room, watching the cars slosh through the water as the rain poured down endlessly. Ugh. Chad was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago! I thought I could trust him! But then again, he is the type that doesn't answer your questions, that makes you feel like you're on fire with a million different emotions, and, above all, goes to _Missouri _with out so much as a goodbye. Then again, I don't really know him all that well. Of course, that'll change as soon as I get some face time with him.

I watched as a sleek silver convertible, much fancier than any car that passed before, stopped in front of the hospital, but no one got out. My mom had signed release papers earlier this morning, but they made me wait inside until I saw Chad. I don't really know, something about how I've got enough stress without having to deal with a cold.

Anyway, considering the kind of car, I figured that it was Chad's car. I nodded over to the nurse, pulled my jacket closer to my body, hugging myself to keep drier, and walked out to meet him. My mom had already dropped off my things and his house last night before she left.

He honked at me and I rolled my eyes. Lazy jerk. I opened up the passenger door, fighting the bitter winds, and hopped in.

Chad held up a finger to me, telling me to wait. He was on the phone. "Look, I get that, it's just-." Silence. "Fine," he growled, and slammed down the phone.

I was taken aback. I know I haven't known Chad for that long since I lost my memory, but he never seemed like a hostile person. "Chad," I whispered, putting a hand on his arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" I knew better than to ask if he was okay, because he obviously wasn't.

He glared at me. "No," he growled again. Then he sighed. "Do you have everything?"

I nodded, holding up my purse, and he slammed on the gas. As the car lurched forward at more speed than necessary, Chad just frowned at the muddy, rainy road in front of him. I wished there was something I could do. I mean, he seems like a fairly decent person, not to mention that he's drop dead gorgeous. Seriously, that boy is _fit_! I found myself trailing off to sleep thinking about what his abs must look like….

CPOV

I drove in silence to my house, about a half hour away. Sonny was asleep in the passenger seat, looking peaceful and innocent. I couldn't help but smile, despite my bad mood.

Then I frowned again. I had been late to pick Sonny up. Ugh. Stupid complications. Not to mention that after I finally got out of my house I had to get back on the phone with _him_. Whatever. Sonny's here now, and that's all that matters.

I sighed, looking over at her. I can't believe she doesn't remember _anything_. Not musical chairs, or weird beard, or the fake date, or the walkathon, or the Blossom Scouts, or my birthday party….. god, how I wished she remembered the last one. I wish she remembered how she felt about me. I wish a lot of things, but I'll never tell her that. I just got her back, and I'm not going to lose her just because I wanted a relationship with her. That'd just be stupid.

I ran my hand through my hair as my thoughts took a turn for the worst. If I had just gotten there a little bit sooner….. these thoughts stayed with me for the rest of the drive home. And I didn't even deserve to try to stop them.

SPOV

I woke up to the feel of the ground disappearing from under me. As my eyes slowly fluttered open I realized Chad was carrying me. Awww! That's actually really sweet of him! I smiled at him, and he frowned. "I didn't mean to wake you. We're here."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine." He gently put me down, so I walked the rest of the way. Wow. I mean, the house, it was _huge_! And I bet you it was beautiful too. I just couldn't see that well because of the rain. It took away the light.

Chad grabbed his keys from his jeans pocket and unlocked the door. He held the door open for me, but it seemed like his bad mood was back. Did I do something?

I looked at him, and he must have seen the confusion and hurt in my eyes, because he sighed and leaned in to hug me, but then decided against it. "Sorry. I forget that you have no idea who I am. Look, my mood isn't your fault. I'm….. having complications right now. But it isn't anything you need to worry about."

I hugged him. "You can hug me, Chad." I laughed. "I kinda forget how different this must be for you, I mean, I just assume that you don't know me either, that we have no history."

He pulled away. "What?" he squeaked. "We don't have a history!"

I looked at him like he was crazy, until I figured out what he must have heard in my words. "Oh, not that kind of history. I just meant that I forget that I used to know you, because….. well, I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't remember much of anything lately."

I laughed my own little joke, but he just looked at me sadly. Had I forgotten something important? "I'll see you in the morning, Sonny." His phone buzzed. "Ugh!" he groaned, and I'm pretty sure he muttered something like, 'stupid complications', but I can't be sure. He picked up his phone. "_What _do you _want_?"

I gave him a confused look, but he rolled his eyes and mouthed, 'Go to bed.'

Chad walked away, and now it was my turn to roll my eyes. For one thing, it was eleven in the morning, and for another, I had no idea where my bed _was_.

I sat down on the couch in the massive living room, and looked out the window adjacent from me. The rain was still coming down in buckets. Great. Well, if Chad keeps his attitude up, this'll be a _long_ day.

About a half hour later, Chad came back into the living room and stared at me. "Um, what are you doing here? I thought you went to bed."

I gave him a look. "First of all, Chad, I don't know if you noticed, but it isn't even noon yet! Second of all, I don't know where my room is!"

He gave me a lazy, angry look, and said sarcastically and very rudely, "Then _pick_ one."

I lost it then. "You know, I'm getting a little bit _sick_ of your mood swings today! God, I didn't know I'd be living with such a spoiled _brat_!"

He glared at me, but I could see tears welling up in his eyes. "Yeah, it isn't as if I never get _that_, Sonny! Just- do whatever you want!" His voice broke and he walked away.

I knew I had messed up big time. Now, the question is, how do I fix it? I can't lose the only person I trust in Hollywood. Besides, I feel like I know him somehow….. and I know that I want to keep him as a friend.

**And that is chapter 11! I know my last chapter wasn't the best, so I'm hoping this one's better. I don't really know, it doesn't matter what I think. Just tell me what you honestly think! And I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update, I just had major writer's block! Eew! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Too tired to think of anything witty, LOL. I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Hey! I decided to update today, because I got an awesome review and promised that person that I would update today. In all honesty, I never really thought I would get this many reviews! I'm thrilled, you guys are incredible! Oh, and to answer hannahpie45's question, you'll just have to wait and see who Chad was talking to that made him so pissy. Then again, maybe Chad's just always like that! Ha, no, you'll see.**

SPOV

I sighed and walked up the massive wooden staircase. First of all, I really need to apologize to Chad. Apparently I have a temper. Second of all, I'm curious to see more of this incredible house. But Chad's more important right now.

I made my way up the stairs and walked into a long carpeted hallway. There were a million doors, and I had no idea which one was Chad's room. So I walked until, in the very last room to the left, just before another stairway made itself known, a door had a sign on it that was marked 'CDC.'

I rolled my eyes. Conceited much? Geez, I'm beginning to think I would've been better off with Tawni! Then again, Tawni isn't a gorgeous guy. I'm sorry, but have you seen Chad's eyes? I'm an idiot for never making a move on him. Or maybe I did. Who really knows. Oh, that's right, everyone but me.

I chuckled sadly to myself as I knocked on the door. "Chad?" I heard shuffling from the other side of the door, but no one answered. "I'm coming in, okay?"

He didn't respond, so I let myself into the room. It was large, with white walls, a beige carpet, that was very fluffy by the way, and a large blue bed. Although, there were posters of Mackenzie Falls, which was apparently Chad's TV show, and it was kind of messy, but not enough to make it look bad.

Even with this great room around me, all I could concentrate on was the boy sitting on the bed, his face contorted in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks, as he sat there, unmoving, not even trying to pull himself together. I bet you this would've been an alien sight to me even if I remembered everything, but I wasn't concentrating on that either. No, the only thing I could think about was how much I wanted to reach out to this boy, the one who had reached out to me enough to let me live here, and enough to make my heart skip a beat.

I slowly walked over to him, wordlessly wrapping my arms around his torso, wishing there was something I could do to make everything okay again. It's because I remembered the feeling of how much I cared about this boy. "I'm so sorry, Chad."

He just shook his head, letting the tears fall freely now. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have done more. This is my fault."

I get the feeling he wasn't talking about me. I don't even think he recognized that I was in the room. I mean, I haven't really known Chad all that long, but he doesn't seem like the emotional type.

"Who should you have done more for, Chad? Who?" I whispered fervently, wanting to understand. Something must really be bothering him.

He closed his eyes in pain, and I knew that this really hurt him, whatever he was remembering. "For you. If I had gotten there sooner…"

I wrapped my arms around him again and shushed him. "No more ifs, Chad. We can't change the past, we can only control the future. If I had any brains at all I wouldn't have snapped at you."

He smiled grimly at me, and shook his head. "No, Sonny, not only you. That's the thing I wish I could change the most, but…. there's something else you should know…"

I looked at him, confused. "What should I know?"

He looked down, refusing to meet my eyes. "I was late to pick you up today."

I wrinkled my nose in confusion. "I already know that, Chad."

He shook his head at me. "No, that's not all. You don't know _why_ I was late."

"Go on," I urged. I'm not trying to be nosy, I actually care for him, even if I've only known him for the past 72 hours.

He closed his eyes again, looking up, and I knew he wasn't going to say any more. I smiled at him warmly, and he gave me a weak smile in return. "I'm sorry, Sonny. For everything."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Stop blaming yourself for what happened. Plus, I really shouldn't have yelled at you. I guess I have a temper." I laughed.

He grinned at me. "Yeah, it's one of the many things that annoy the heck out of me about you. It's also one of the many things that I love about you."

My eyes widened. "L-l-love?" I squeaked.

He slapped his hand on his forehead. "Oh, I'm so stupid. No, Sonny, friend love. Sure, we got on each other's nerves all the time, but when it came down to it, I considered you one of my best friends. In fact, I still do."

"Oh. That makes sense." I said, but my heart dropped in my chest for some unknown reason. I mean, I barely know Chad. So why do I feel this strong urge to kiss him right now?

He laughed and got up. "Yeah. So, what do you want for lunch?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Peanut butter and jelly?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Really Sonny, really? Peanut butter and jelly? Well, I _guess_ we can do that, but you have to do something for me."

I looked at him, confused once again. I swear, this boy's going to give my emotions whiplash! "What do you need?"

He smirked at me. "I _need_ you to help me make the sandwiches." I didn't like the devilish way he was smirking right now, as if he knew this was going to be a catastrophe. Little did I know, it would be.

**Kay, sorry if this chapter's too short, but I think the next one will be longer. Ha, you gotta know that Chad and Sonny trying to cooperate with each other is going to wreak havoc. This should be fun to write! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: As usual, Sonny with a Chance belongs to someone other than me. Also, as follows usually, fiddlestix!**

**Hey, everyone! Okay, so I forgot to mention that I was giving my 100****th**** reviewer an imaginary CDC poster, signed, of course, and a shoutout. So, since my 100****th**** reviewer is anonymous, I'll just call him/her AS, which just so happens to be the name they signed in as. So, AS, here is your imaginary CDC poster, and your shoutout! *hands over fake poster* Take care of it, okay? Anyway, you guys are incredible! Seriously, 108 reviews? That's insane! Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity! Here's chapter 13! Ooh, hope it isn't unlucky! Ha, coincidently, my mom was born on the 13****th****. Alright, I'm done with my rant. On with the story!**

SPOV

Chad and I trooped down the same set of stairs that I had come up, despite my curiosity at what lay beyond what I had seen. I sighed. I guess it could wait.

When we got to the living room once again, Chad led me down a narrow corridor until we reached a room, which happened to be a dining room. From there we went along a bend in the hall that led to the kitchen. Yeah, I'm going to get lost here.

I sighed, putting my hands on my hips, ready to work. "Okay, where do you keep the ingredients?"

He looked up from a book he was reading, and absentmindedly said, "Um, in the pantry to your left there should be bread and peanut butter, and, of course, the jelly is in the fridge."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." But I got the ingredients anyway.

When I walked by after getting the jelly out of a huge metal fridge, I smacked Chad on the head, then continued to put the food on the counter where he was reading. "Ow!" he complained. "What was that for?"

I shrugged. "Just for being there."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. _You_ don't get dinner tonight, if you're so intent on taking me away from my cookbook!" His cheeks reddened, realizing what he'd let slip.

I snorted. "You have a _cookbook_?"

He sighed, rubbing his temples. I'm beginning to get the feeling we won't get along well. "Yes, Sonny, I have a cookbook. Is that a crime?" he asked evenly, keeping his voice low. Surprisingly, that was the scariest I had heard him. It just seemed so….. robotic.

I shrugged. "Not in California." He couldn't help but grin at me. I grinned back. "Okay, what's next, Chef Boyardee?"

He looked at me, obviously not amused. "That was lame. By the way, how do you know who Chef Boyardee is?" Yep. He'll definitely use my lack of knowledge to his advantage. Or at least he thinks he will. Well, it just so happens that I studied up in the hospital, not to mention I remember simple things, like how to talk. But that isn't the point, now is it?

I rolled my eyes. "He was on the ravioli I had at the hospital. 'Is that a crime'?" I mocked, making my voice dumb and low just to piss him off. It's kind of fun to aggravate him, I'm beginning to notice.

He rolled his eyes too. "Actually, it is. In New Jersey."

I wrinkled my face in confusion. "How do you know that?"

He chuckled. "Sonny, I was kidding. Geez, and you call yourself a comedian."

I sighed. _Must_ he mock my acting abilities? "It wasn't funny, so of _course_ I didn't get it."

He gasped. "You take that back!"

I smirked. "No. Now help me!"

He sighed, but grabbed two slices of bread and a knife from the drawer behind him, beginning to spread the peanut butter. "I can't believe you're making me sink this low."

I widened my eyes innocently, but I'm sure he saw right through it. "Why? You have a cook?"

He stared at me like I was missing something important and very obvious. "Sonny, I don't have a cook. It's just that I'm above making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I'm more on the level of-."

"Pouring milk?" I suggested, making him mad on purpose, but also hinting that I wanted him to pour the milk.

He glared. "No! I was going to say _food god, _but I guess I can pour the milk."

I smiled at him. "Good."

He was about to retort, but stopped himself, a frown crossing his features as he grabbed a gallon of milk form the fridge. "Never mind." He sighed.

I frowned. What had I done? I wasn't really paying attention, so when he was passing by I raised my right hand in the air, trying to stretch, but I should have put the knife down first. Because I got peanut butter in Chad's _hair_. And somehow, I knew that was something I would regret. A lot.

He gasped, his free hand flying up to try, unsuccessfully, to get the peanut butter out of his hair. "When it didn't come out, he smirked angrily. "You are _so_ going to get it Monroe!"

I gulped as he grabbed a spoonful of jelly, dumped it on his palm, and shoved it in my hair before I had time to react. I glared as it sunk in. "Now _you're_ going to pay, Cooper!"

I moved over to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of ketchup, and, opening the top, squeezed it out at him. He gaped at me, grabbing mustard from the shelf above the one I had gotten the ketchup and closing the door. "You. Are going to _pay_," he growled, fiercely opening the mustard top.

I glowered in response, already prepared, ketchup bottle aimed. He took one step closer to me, smirked deviously, and squeezed. That's when World War III began.

Ten Minutes Later

Chad and I collapsed into a heap on the kitchen floor, breathing heavily, both of our weapons empty of ammo. I smiled at him, not even caring that I was yellow and red at the moment, due to multiple hits of mustard from Chad, and lots of sliding around on the slippery, condiment-filled kitchen floor. Chad looked no better than I did at the moment, so what did it matter? "That was _fun_!"

He chuckled breathlessly, unintentionally sounding husky. God, he could be sexy. "Only you, Sonny, would classify what we just did as _fun_." Then he smiled. "But, yeah, if I put aside how I must look right now, it _was_ pretty fun. Although, ketchup _can't_ be good for my hair."

I grinned full beam at him. "Oh, who cares? That was fun!"

He laughed again, in a seemingly better mood now than he was before. "So, shall we finish our lunch?"

I nodded, but then we looked around at the kitchen and backtracked. "Or," he abided. "We could clean things up and go out for pizza."

I grinned, nodding. "We should probably clean up the kitchen _before_ we shower."

He smiled. "I suppose we should." And that's how, for the next hour, I was tuck cleaning mustard and ketchup off of Chad Dylan Cooper's counters.

1 hour later

I sighed in relief, looking at the sparkling kitchen. "Okay, we're done. Now, can you show me where my room is so I can take a shower?"

Chad nodded and motioned for me to follow. "Come on, you little comedy demon."

I laughed and followed him up the stairs, making sure that my sock feet weren't leaving a trail of ketchup or something like that. Luckily, Chad had had backup socks. I can't say the same for my poor converse.

As we got up the stairs, Chad pulled me to the end of the hall once again, where he opened up the door to the room across form his. I grinned. "Thanks, Chad. It's nice." It was. I had the same cream colored carpets, but the walls were lavender, with a queen sized mahogany bed, complete with violet sheets. The lacy curtains were cream too, and the sheets on the bed had a flower print to them. It was perfect for me.

Chad smiled. "Hey, anything for you, Sonshine." Chad winked and walked out of the room, probably to shower too, I assume.

I sighed, content as I entered the large purple bathroom, with the same cream color for the sink and toilet. The curtains on the shower were violet. I liked the color pattern here.

I stripped, turning on the hot water of the shower. It sounded soothing already, and I wasn't in yet. I stood on the fuzzy purple rug as I waited for the water to heat up fully. When it was warm enough, I stepped into the shower and let the steaming water relax me, and make me forget about everything else. I briefly wondered if Chad was doing the same thing, but then banished that thought from my mind, deciding that it was a little bit pervy and stalkerish.

When I was clean, I turned off the water and stepped back out of the shower, wrapping myself in a fluffy violet towel, feeling at ease. That feeling was soon gone when I realized what I had forgotten: my clothes.

**Ha, kind of a cliffy! This chapter was kind of fluffy, but you'll see where I'm going with this. Thank you so much for all the incredible reviews. I couldn't have asked for anything better. Also, thank you for alerting or favoriting me! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Hmmmmm. Well, after checking everywhere, I've come to the conclusion that I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Wow. That wasn't even funny. Oh, and I don't own any of the various pizza places mentioned.**

**Okay, I'm in love with you guys! Seriously, I've gotten like a million favorites and alerts, and, are you kidding me, 118 reviews! That's so much more than I ever would have expected. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Oh, and be sure to watch Falling for the Falls part 2 tonight. And, strangely enough, on youtube, which I also do not own, the ending to the first part was different, so be sure to check that out too. On with the story!**

SPOV

The blood drained out of my face as I stood there in shock. Oh crap. Now what? I began to pace, which wasn't easy, considering this towel weighed a ton when it was wet! Geez, what did I shower with? Bricks? Last time I checked, I was using strawberry shampoo and bar soap! Anyway, that's not the point.

The point is, I had _no_ idea what to do. I mean, I know exactly where I left my clothes. In my suitcase in the living room. Yep. That doesn't help me whatsoever.

I groaned and walked into the bedroom again, the beauty of it all surprising me again. I beginning to realize that purple may very well be my favorite color. But I couldn't enjoy any of that right now.

Right now, I just needed to concentrate. And _not_ on the smell of Chad that surrounds this house! I pressed my ear to the door and listened. Okay, I still hear the shower running. Oh, thank goodness he's a diva!

I tiptoed out of the room, taking a deep breath. I can do this. He's still in the shower. Of course, the minute I thought that, the shower turned off. I squeaked and flew down the stairs to retrieve my bags. Ugh! I mean, I know my mom brought them over last night, but couldn't she have brought them to my room? Or couldn't Chad at least? Then I felt bad. I don't even know these people and I'm making judgments about them. I mean, I _feel _like I know them, but I can't remember anything about them! It's so _frustrating_!

I slowly and quietly walked into the living room and grabbed my suitcase and duffle bag, feeling calmer. I mean, Chad still has to get dressed, and that should take plenty of time, right? I hope so. I started up the stairs, still clutching my towel with one hand. When I finally made it to my room again, I was about to step in, but, of course, Chad picked that moment to come out of his room. I was so close!

I shrieked and dropped my suitcase, grabbing my towel even tighter than before. Chad looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. He had navy jeans on, but no shirt. His hair was kind of messed up because it was wet, but it just made him look even hotter. My eyes trailed down the length of his chest, widening. Wow. I don't want to sound like a perv or a child molester or something, but man, I hit the jackpot coming to live with him!

As he slowly came out of shock, his look of horror turned into a smirk. "Like what you see, Monroe?"

I blinked, coming back to Earth and blushing. "Sorry!" I tried to apologize. "I tried to get my suitcase, and you came out of your room, and….. I'm sorry!"

His smirk grew more pronounced. "It's okay, Monroe." I smiled at him gratefully. "No one can resist the Chadster!"

My jaw dropped, disbelieving, Was he serious? "Are you kidding me?" I yelled. "How can you be that conceited?" Then I went back into my room and slammed the door shut, not that it did much. I could still hear him chuckling as he went downstairs.

I rolled my eyes. He could be so annoying! With a sigh, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a red spaghetti strap tank top. I completed the look with my red earrings that have little balls on them and my fiery red flip flops. I dried my hair so it cascaded down my back in waves, and then I trudged down the stairs, a permanent scowl etched into my features.

Chad, who had finally put a gray t-shirt on, took one look at me and laughed. "You know Sonny, I'm going to have to go out on a limb here and tell you that angry isn't your best look."

I growled. "Oh, it isn't, is it? Well then, I'm about to get hideous if you don't shut up!"

Chad smirked a smirk I knew all too well. "Too late!"

My jaw dropped, but this time, I was stunned. I can't believe he said that! I bit down on my lip as tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. Chad couldn't see me cry.

He saw my expression and his face fell. "Sonny, I didn't mean that… Come on, Sonshine, I'm sorry," he murmured, stepping closer to me.

I stepped back. "Just leave me alone."

He frowned and shook his head. "No. No, Sonny, I'm not going to let you go off and be sad. I can't stand to see you like this. I didn't mean what I said, and I am," he got down on one knee to be more dramatic, and I rolled my eyes. "sincerely sorry. Forgive me?" He smiled a true Chad smiled, a hopeful one at that.

I sighed. "I guess. But I still think you're a jerk." He laughed and, after a minute, so did I.

Now he grinned. "Pizza?" The hopeful smiled was back.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."

Yes!" he cheered, and then clutched his neck like he was choking. "So….. hungry. Need… food!"

I laughed and whacked him on the arm. His face relaxed and he grinned. "Let's go!" Wow, who knew pizza could make a boy so happy?

Twenty Minutes Later

After a lot of arguing about which pizza place to go, Chad and I finally pulled into Little Caesar's. I smiled in victory and hopped out of the car. I mean, who likes Edwardo's better?

I skipped to the door, and Chad, walking behind me, just stared. "Aren't you gonna open the door?" Well, someone was grumpy!

I rolled my eyes. "What ever happened to ladies first?"

He smirked at me. "You aren't a lady!"

I glared at him. If looks could kill… "You are such a jerk!"

He scoffed. "Well, at least I'm not a diva!"

"Yes! You are!" I countered.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Whatever, let's just eat!" I finally yelled, and flung open the door, hitting Chad in the head with it.

"Ow!" he yelled.

I grinned sarcastically. "Oops!"

He glared at me, rubbing his head. Then, as we stepped into the restaurant, someone caught his eye, and his glare grew bigger. I flowed his gaze, and a boy, around our age, with brown hair and gray eyes, smirked and waved. Who was this?

"Chad! Sonny!" the boy called, and waved us over.

I faintly heard Chad mutter, "I told you we should have gone to Edwardo's." Then he plastered on a fake smile. "Jason! Hi!"

**Oooh, drama and lots of angst! Why, oh why, isn't Jason in jail? Well, you'll just have to wait to find out! Okay, that made me sound full of myself. Personally, I don't really like this chapter, I think it's bad. Tell me what you think! Oh, and Sorry if this was short, but I wanted to leave it off there! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: My funny button has been turned off today, so you'll just have to deal with me when I'm boring. I don't own Sonny with a Chance. NOW STOP ASKING ME! Phew, sorry about that.**

**Okay, honestly, every single person that has read, reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story so far! I can't tell you how happy it makes me. And if you're a person like I used to be, who reads this but doesn't have an account, I do accept anonymous reviews. Thank you everyone! Oh, and be sure to check out Camilla Monet's stories, especially Linger On, Your Pale Blue Eyes! They're incredible!**

SPOV

I wrinkled my nose in confusion at Chad's hostility. Why did he hate this guy? I mean, this Jason dud doesn't seem all that bad. In fact, he's kind of cute….

Chad scowled as Jason waved us over, but pulled me along anyway. "Why are you here? Didn't the law give you other….. obligations?" Chad seethed.

"Ah, see, that's where you're wrong, Chaddykins. I'll explain when there aren't other…. witnesses in hearing distance." Jason looked pointedly at me.

I looked at them confused again. "I'm so confused!"

Jason laughed. "As well you should be, sweetheart!"

Chad scowled at him, but turned to me with an obviously fake smile on. "Sonny, why don't you go order a large cheese pizza for us? It's your favorite, trust me." I nodded and walked away. Whoever this was obviously wanted to talk to Chad in private, so I guess I could try to keep busy. I walked up to the register.

CPOV

As soon as Sonny was out of earshot, I turned to Jason, a permanent glare set in place on my face. He smirked. "She doesn't know what happened? Aw, how sweet. You're protecting her! You know, I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed. I never, with a single ounce of my being, would have thought that _you'd _be whipped."

I scowled again. "I'm not whipped. Now answer my question. Why aren't you in jail?" My voice was low, dangerous. He didn't seem to care.

Jason leaned back in his chair, seeming at ease. "Well, since little miss Sonday was in the hospital, you guys got a _bad_ lawyer. No one came to be her witness, so I was off the hook. I have to admit, this was _way_ too easy. I just might have to have a little more fun with her."

I growled. "I swear, if you lay a finger on her-."

"Too late!" he interrupted.

I rolled my eyes. "Let me rephrase: If you lay a finger on her one more time, I will _kill_ you." Once again, my voice was threateningly low.

He smirked at me. "Look, I'm only gonna say this _once_. If you even _tell_ her what happened, or forbid her from seeing me, I can't promise that she won't get hurt. And this time, I'll make _sure_ you aren't around to save her. Got it?"

My eyes widened. No. Sonny can't get hurt from all of this! Not again. "Don't _touch_ her! She's only a child! She's so innocent; it's not fair!"

He let out a breath of air. "Then don't _tell _her, huh, Sherlock?"

I was about to retort, but then Sonny came back with the pizza, and no more could be said. He understood that I loved her too much to let her get hurt, and I understood that he wasn't going to stop. This was a game to him; he found it _entertaining_. And he would stop at _nothing_ to hurt me. See, it may have started out that he was an abusive boyfriend, but now it was so much _more_. He knew how I felt, and he was determined to see how far I was willing to go to protect her. He knew I would do anything, and he was counting on that. He was counting on the fact that he was going to take me down. He was just _sick_.

I glared at him one last time, grabbed the pizza box, and began to tow Sonny out the door. We weren't going to stay with him. Just like he thought, I would stop at _nothing_ to insure Sonny's safety.

His voice stopped Sonny in her tracks. "Hey, Sonshine," He purposely used my nickname for her. "If you ever want to talk, my number's in your phone."

She nodded, and with that, I pushed us both out the door. "Come on, Sonny." My voice was gruff, menacing.

Sonny was silent on the car ride home, but as soon as we got inside the house, she turned to face me. "What the heck was that, Chad? You were being so obnoxious!"

My face turned into one of shock. "You think I was being _obnoxious_! Well, fine, protect yourself! You know what, just eat your pizza! I've just decided that I'm not _hungry_!" And, with that, I ran up the stairs, not even looking behind me to see Sonny's confused but angry expression. I didn't _need _to see it to know it was there.

SPOV

Chad ran up the stairs, leaving me behind to wonder what the heck he was talking about. Protecting me? From what? I didn't have time to finish my thoughts because my phone rang.

I sighed, coming out of my reverie, but picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sonday?" Who was this? "Um, do you have a wrong number?"

The person on the other end laughed. "No, Sonny, it's Jason."

"Oh." I brightened up. "Listen, I'm sorry about Chad, he can be a real _jerk_ sometimes."

Jason laughed again. "Yeah, it's fine. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow night?"

I sighed. "Look, I don't know. I don't really remember anything right now, so I'm not really looking for a relationship at the moment."

I could practically hear a smile in his voice. "Come on, Sonny. One date. That's all. If you don't want to go on another, I won't make you. Please?"

I couldn't help but smile. Wow, he must really like me if he's willing to beg. "Okay. One date."

He laughed. "Thanks. I'll pick you up at six tomorrow, okay?"

I grinned. "Okay." Then I hung up. Who knows? This could be fun.

Jason's POV

I smirked as I hung up the phone. Be prepared, Sonday, because this is one date you're _never_ going to forget.

**Ooh, drama! Sorry, I wanted to make this longer, but I also wanted to stop it here because it's a good cliffy. You see my dilemma. Anyway, I'd just like to thank xoxtruegryffindorxox for reviewing every single chapter and watermoon12 for completely loving my favorite part! Isn't it funny when Chad gets hurt? Ha, anyway, until next time! Oh, and if I missed anyone awesome, which you all are, but there is only so much room here, I apologize. Check out Camilla Monet's stories! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: As any reasonably sane person will tell you, I don't own Sonny with a Chance. But… MY FUNNY BUTTON IS BEING RE-INSTALLED! :D**

**Okay, can I start by saying…. YOU GUYS ROCK! Seriously, 18 reviews for one chapter? Not to mention all of the favorites and alerts I got! And, of course, I want to thank the people that read it too, so, to everyone, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Oh, and I also want to thank hannahpie45, because I missed her last time, but yes, she reviewed every chapter! In fact, I think she reviewed my other story Tension or Love? Too! Thanks so much! Everyone here rocks! Oh, and the amazing little reason for my update today is THETACO1213, so if you're happy that I updated today, you can thank her. If you'd rather I didn't update….. flame her! Nah, I'm kidding! Oh, and I just want to remind everyone that Chad has a secret, and, soon enough, though I don't know when, it will be coming out. No, he's not gay, don't worry. He and Sonny belong together, trust me. *nods head* Anyway, after this ridiculously long author's note, on with the story, shall we? **

SPOV

As soon as I was thinking clearly again, I sighed. What was I going to do about Chad? Well, I better tell him I'll be out tomorrow night. Then, maybe I can sneak an apology in there somewhere. I don't know, I feel bad for blowing up on him.

I sighed again and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Hmm, what would I say to him? As I walked down the long hallway to reach both our rooms, I considered possibilities and recited them in my head. _Chad, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you should just calm down-_ No, that wouldn't do. _Chad, I wish I hadn't blown up on you, but you can't just act like you run the world! _No, that wouldn't work out either. _Chad, I'm sorry you're too big-headed to admit you were wrong, but I'll be the bigger and better person here and- _Woah. Definitely not. I don't even want to _begin_ _that _conversation. Yeesh.

As I reached his room, I knocked on the door and was brought back to a sense of déjà vu. Gosh, how many times can I mess up in one day? I'm an idiot.

I heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door mutter, "Come in," so I opened up the door and walked into the blue and white room once again.

"Chad?" I asked tentatively. I wasn't sure at what level he was pissed off, and I didn't want to push it.

"That's my name," he grumbled unhelpfully. "Don't you _dare _wear it out."

I rolled my eyes; Chad had to put a spin on everything. Yes, I remember the whole, 'that's my name, don't wear it out' thing, it just annoyed me. No, Chad just annoyed me in general. But I wasn't here to get in another fight, so I let my pride drop and walked over to the blonde boy, the reincarnation of the devil. Or, at least, that's what it felt like to me. No one should be so tempting; I've never wanted anyone so much, and to be honest, it kind of creeps me out. It was my own personal Heck on Earth. Sorry, Sonny Monroe _doesn't_ swear. "I…. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I didn't mean to, I just have a temper, as I've said before." That's where it all went downhill, and I didn't seem capable of shutting my mouth. "But if you had just been nicer, I wouldn't have had to yell, and….. oh, who am I kidding, it was all your fault! All I was trying to do was have a nice conversation and-."

"My fault?" Chad cut in. "All I was trying to do was keep you safe, and _this_ is how you treat me? Whatever Sonny, I'm done!"

I should've stopped there. But I didn't. "I'm capable of taking care of myself, _thank_ you very much! Besides, if anything, Jason should be the one protecting _me_ from _you_! It's a good thing I'll have him to protect me tomorrow night! If I didn't ha-."

"Tomorrow night?" Chad had a panicked look on his face, but I wasn't concentrating on that at the moment.

He kept interrupting me! "Interrupting people is _rude_, Chad. And yes, he asked me out for tomorrow night. Why do _you_ care?" Yep, the whole apologizing thing is definitely out the window now.

He looked at me, pain evident on his face. However, I mistook it for rage. "Sonny, you-you _can't_! Please, don't go tomorrow! You can't! No, Sonny, no!"

I rolled my eyes. "I can do whatever the heck I want Chad. Now leave me alone!" As I said, Sonny Monroe doesn't swear. I pushed past him, down the stairs, and out the back door, flip flops in hand, as I made my way down the beach, wanting to get away from everything.

I heard the waves crashing against the shore, but it was too dark to see much out there. I didn't care. I kept walking. That is, until I tripped on a patch of seaweed and went sprawling onto the ground, sand getting in my hair and all over my body.

I just sat there, unmoving, for who knows how long. The dark was my friend; it liked me. In fact, it might be my only friend now. I stood up, suddenly wanting to touch the dark. Maybe I was going crazy, but, think about it: after everything I had been through, can you really blame me? Nothing else mattered at this moment. I just had to touch the dark. I slowly began to walk forward, reaching out, hoping that the darkness would envelope me in it and make me forget everything else. I _wanted_ to forget everything else._ The darkness is my friend_. I took another step forward, forward to my death.

CPOV

The minute Sonny left the house, I knew that I had to go after her. I needed her here; she was addictive to me. And, even if she doesn't remember me, I still sure as heck love _her_. And I remember every nice thing she's done to me, every nice thing that helped me change.

I grabbed my blue and white Air Jordans, put them on, and ran after her. The beach was dark, but I could make out shapes in the shadows. No one should be wandering out here at night; it just wasn't safe. _Especially if they didn't know the area_. Sonny could get hurt. The thought made me run faster, faster, hoping I would find her. And when I did, I wanted to find her in one piece.

It was a cloudy night; not many stars in the sky, and I didn't even _see _a moon. I kept going until I saw a figure walking toward the black water. My eyes widened in fear. She was going to drown! "Sonny!" I called. "Sonny! Step _away_ from the water!"

She didn't seem to hear me, and I began to run faster hoping I would get to her in time. Time was all I had left now. I remembered musical chairs, our fake date, the secret prom, the walkathon for books, the Selena incident, our real date at my birthday, our food fight, every little thing that made me love her. I ran as fast as I could push my legs and suddenly, I was there. I knocked into her, pushing her back onto the cool sand, but making sure not to jostle her at the same time. My arms formed a protective cage around her, and she seemed to be fine.

The moon came out from behind the clouds then, and it was now apparently full. I looked at Sonny, breathing heavily, glad she was okay. Her wavy chocolate hair cascaded down her back in waves in the pale moonlight. She was beautiful; an angel, sent down to be my guide. Sent here to change me. She was so beautiful; she couldn't be real. She couldn't be meant for _me_.

I sighed and hugged her. "Sonny! You're okay!"

She pulled away from me. "Yeah. Thank you, Chad. I don't know what happened there." Her face appeared to be confused, her milky skin wrinkled in confusion. Sonny was made up of sheer beauty, and on the inside, she was even more beautiful. Flawless in every single way, that's what she was. And I had to be careful. I couldn't hurt this piece of perfection.

I breathlessly laughed and hugged her again. "I'm just glad you're okay!"

She smiled and hugged me back, her big brown eyes melting me from the inside out. "Chad, why did you save me?"

My face turned sad. "Because Sonny, you're _perfect_." I couldn't stop the words from flowing. "I don't know what I'd do in a world where you didn't exist; you're the one person who understands me. There are no secrets with you. Well, except one, but we'll discuss that later. That isn't the point. The point is, I don't think I want to live with out someone like you there to help me."

She smiled, seeming awed by my words. Could she be any cuter? I wrapped my arms around her again and knew, in my heart, that I was and always would be completely in love with her. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Okay, I really like this. But that's a little conceited. Sorry. Now you tell me what you think! Well, this story definitely isn't over, though that last sentence made it sound kind of like it was. Anyway, thanks for the reviews I know you'll give me! *smiles angelically* SMILES!**

**LOL**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance is awesome. But that doesn't mean I own it. In fact, I don't own it. Aw, man. My funny button has a glitch! :p**

**Excuse me, but I think I need to scream with joy. 25 reviews? I could never ask for that much, thank you so much! I want to laugh and cry when I think about how amazing you all are. Even if you read, alerted, or favorited, I want to thank you. I'm so lucky to be able to have readers like you! Oh, and I would just like to credit TheSongSmith for giving me the idea to make Chad a bit more poetic. If you get the chance, check out her story! He or she is amazing! Well, before I do the whole "On with the story!" bit, I have one question for you guys. Do you want me to begin to wrap this up before it gets too long, or should I keep going? Like, three more chapters, or like, 10 more chapters? The fate of this story rests with you. Choose wisely and honestly. Now….. On with the story!**

SPOV

I relaxed into Chad's warm embrace. We had been sitting on the beach in silence for about twenty minutes now. The water was beautiful at night. Chad stirred, and I knew a conversation was about to begin. I had a feeling I knew what it was about too.

"Sonny, what did you mean when you said that Jason asked you out?" I could still hear a trace of panic in his voice, though he hid it well.

I sighed. "Chad, he asked me out. Okay? End of story."

Chad sighed. "Do you remember what I said in the hospital, back when you first woke up?"

I shook my head. "No. Everything was kind of fuzzy back then. How is this relevant?"

He sighed. "Because….. it's part of the reason I think Jason's all wrong for you. Do you remember _why_ you were in the hospital?"

I shook my head again. "No. No one ever told me. I assumed I slipped or something. Look, Chad, can we not talk about the hospital? I don't remember that much, okay? I was in shock for the first few hours, nothing anyone told me made much sense."

He groaned. "Sonny, it's important!"

I rolled my eyes. "Then what is it?" I moved so I was sitting criss-cross next to him, my body turned to face him.

He opened his mouth, but then closed it. "I can't tell you."

I groaned. "Fine. Then tell me this. Why do you have violent mood swings? Why were you crying earlier? Why are you hiding something from me? I thought you considered me your friend!"

He let out a breath of air, suddenly tense. "I kind of guessed you would bring that up sooner or later. You need to know anyway, considering the circumstances."

I tilted my head to the side, confused. "What is it, Chad?"

He was about to respond, but then a flash of light caught his eye, almost like someone was taking a picture.

Chad cursed under his breath. "Stupid paparazzi. Come on, Sonny, we'll continue this inside."

I nodded and let him lead me into his house. When we go thtere, he turned around to face me, but I was staring past him, into the living room. Someone was there. Or, rather, _someones_.

He looked at me in confusion and then turned. His eyes grew wide, almost as if he was afraid of whoever it was. Swiftly, he moved in front of me, as if protecting me. Shakily, he spoke. "Mom? Dad?"

They glowered at him, and he gulped. Then he did the thing I expected least. Chad Dylan Cooper grabbed my hand and ran both of us up the stairs.

As we made it into his room, Chad shut and locked the door, breathing heavily, face contorted into what could only be described as pain. 'Chad?" I asked tentatively. "Chad!"

He gasped for air, eyes still wide. "Can't. Breathe!" I gasped and plopped him onto the bed, rubbing his back.

"Chad, calm down," I tried. "Breathe. In. Out. In. Out."

He rolled his eyes, and, gasping for air, choke out, "You're just like your mom! I know how to breathe!"

I sighed and rubbed his back until he began to breathe normally. "Why are you scared, Chad?" My tone turned ice cold. "_What did they do to you_?"

He look at me, a frightened expression on his face. "They don't like you Sonny. But it's okay. They don't like _me_ either." He said it as if it were the most normal thing in the world as he got up and made his way to the mini fridge in his room. "Want something to drink?"

I stormed over to him and seized him roughly. He flinched back. "_What _did they do to you?"

He sighed. "Look, it's nothing, Sonny, okay? They just don't like me very much. It's not like they abuse me or anything."

I frowned at him. "Then why are you so afraid? And why did you flinch?"

He sighed again. "Like I said….. they don't like me very much. Trust me, they've told me. And as for the flinching, Sonny, I have memories of your past built up carefully, and unless you want me to feel like I'm responsible for the way things are now, I suggest you don't bring it up again!"

I nodded, taking a step back. Chad's tone scared me a little. When I spoke, my voice was barely a whisper. "Do they _tell_ you they don't like you?"

He nodded. "In every way except physically hurting me. They don't want to have to deal with the cops."

Suddenly, in my panic filled brain, the whole day clicked together. "That's why you've been acting s o weird! You knew they were coming!"

He nodded. "Actually, Sonny, they only came because….. you're here. But they'll be gone soon. I won't let them harass you."

Then he took a deep breath and opened his door. "Stay here until I tell you otherwise. I mean it, Sonny."

I nodded, rooted in place, as he walked down the stairs. After about thirty seconds, I heard shouting, and flew down the stairs. Chad's panicked face met me in the living room. "Hey!" I shouted. "Leave him alone!"

Chad's dad moved toward me. Chad was faster. He stood next to me. "Don't touch her."

Chad's dad rolled his eyes and pushed Chad so hard he fell to the ground, hitting his head in the process. He didn't move; It was too late. Chad's father grabbed me and looked me in the eyes. "We just came to tell you we don't like you!"

I refrained from rolling my eyes at him. Blunt and stupid. What else could I expect form someone who doesn't see how amazing Chad is? I worked to keep my tone polite. "Are we done here?"

He nodded and let go, turning to his wife. "Let's go, Amy." She nodded, glared at me, and turned to Chad one last time.

"You're worthless Chad. Just like you always were." Then they turned around and left as suddenly as they'd come, leaving Chad pain-stricken on the floor.

I ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, but then his cell phone rang. He sighed, getting up and heading into the kitchen. I hope he's okay.

CPOV

I got up, ignoring the pain in my shoulder from where I'd fallen, and headed into the kitchen. That was the first time my parents physically hurt me, and, of course, Sonny had been watching. I groaned and picked up my phone, trying to sound cheery. "Let me hear you say he-ey!"

"Chad!" barked the person on the other end. Jason.

I seethed. "Leave her alone!"

He knew which _her_ I was referring to. "I will. As long as you don't tell her what happened."

I growled at him. "Psychopath!"

He just laughed bitterly. "Maybe. But if you tell her I'll hurt her. Do what keeps her safe, Chaddy. And I think you know what that is."

I nodded, though he obviously couldn't see it. Okay. But she better be safe."

"Good boy." And he hung up. I shuddered. He better not touch Sonny.

**Well, I guess now Chad's secret is out of the bag! Ha, but what'll happen on their date? Oh, and I apologize for the slow update, I was dizzy one night, my parents were out of town for a while, my grandma has no internet, yeah….. you see my dilemma. But I'm home now! Oh, and I wrote a new one shot that I think is some of my best work, so, if you want to, check out Shimmering Stardust! Wow, I have a lot of titles like that. I need a new theme. Goodnight! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No SWAC for LOL…..**

**Okay people! I'm sorry this update was so slow, but I think you'll like the chapter after this one. This chapter is dedicated to a number of amazing people, and just everyone, but especially the incredible Camilla Monet, who got me off my lazy butt and made me update with her awesomeness! Without her, LexidaLou, Sugar Rush4eva, and muffalo829 to PM, I would be a very sad person. And many of you said you wanted a longer story, so if this ends soon, I have an idea for a sequel.**

SPOV

I was horrified by Chad's stupid, low-life parents. I mean, really, who treats their son like that? I shook my head, but then Chad walked back into the room, so I quickly straightened up and smiled.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Go on, Sonny, say it. You hate me now. You're afraid I'm just like my parents, and you want to move in with Tawni."

I gaped at him, shocked. "Chad, how could you even think I would do that? You're better than them, you care about others, and you're the type of person I want to get to know! Just because I'm… shocked right now….. it doesn't mean that I don't want to be friends with you!"

He shook his head. "Sonny, you have a right to be shocked. For all you know of me, I could be just like them! You're scared now!"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being such a baby. I don't hate you. Now, it's 7:30 at night and I'm hungry. I never actually got to eat the pizza we bought. What do you want to do about dinner?"

He looked at me, disbelieving. "Wha-."

I smirked. "Yeah, I change the subject fast. Dinner?" As if to prove my point, my stomach growled.

He chuckled. "Yeah, dinner." Then he walked into the kitchen, purposely keeping his distance. I guess he figured I'd want my space now or something.

I decided to prove him wrong. Sighing, I walked up to him and put my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me. "I'm. Not. Scared. If anything, _you_ should be freaked!"

He laughed. "Me? No, I'm used to them. Besides, Chad Dylan Cooper shows no fear!" He tried to make himself look macho.

I smiled at him. "Maybe _he _doesn't, but I know Chad does."

He looked at me, a funny expression on his face. Not mad, or hurt, just a mixture of confusion and happiness. "How do you know me so well already?"

I smiled. "Chad, I may not remember anything, but I know enough to know that I trusted you, that you were always my safe harbor. And it helps that I'm _very _intuitive."

He smiled, but then frowned. "Maybe a little _too _intuitive." I let it go. Chad just wasn't comfortable sharing, but that's okay. Sooner or later though, he has _got_ to learn how to trust!

I snapped out of my thoughts in time to see Chad taking out a bunch of ingredients. "Chad, what are you doing?"

He laughed. "Like I told you before Sonny, I can cook."

I smirked and ruffled his hair. "Well, Chef Boyardee, if you need any help, I'll be in the living room watching Spongebob."

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you try Ratatouille? You have _got_ to come up with some new nicknames!"

I laughed, but popped in Ratatouille anyway. If it gets him to shut up…

Ten minutes later I looked back at him and noticed that he had a giant chef hat on. I started cracking up and he groaned. "Considering that the movie isn't all that funny, I'm assuming you turned around. Am I right?"

I nodded. "Yes, Remy!"

He sighed and got back to cooking. "At least you thought of a new nickname. Just go back to your stupid little movie!"

30 minutes later

I had just gotten into the movie when I felt something get thrown at my head. It was a breadstick. "Ow!"

Chad laughed. "Food's ready!"

I sighed, but stopped the movie and got up. "You could have just told me," I grumbled.

He laughed again. "But what fun would that be?" Then his expression turned shy. "I…. made spaghetti. You told me it was your favorite once." He smirked again. "And you have not _lived_ until you've tried Chad Dylan Cooper's home made Super Cooper Spaghetti!"

I rolled my eyes. "So, Super Cooper, where should we sit?"

He looked at me strangely. "The dining room table works perfectly, Sonny."

I blushed. "Oh, that."

He winked. "It's okay, Sonshine. I gotcha covered."

I laughed and sat down. For the next half hour we insulted each other, cracked lame jokes, and even threw a couple of pieces of bread. I think I'm beginning to really like Chad Dylan Cooper.

The next day (6:30 pm)

I sighed, throwing down yet another shirt. How hard could it be to pick out the perfect outfit?

Groaning, I turned back to my clothes, all neatly hung up now. What can I say, I have OCD along with amnesia.

Suddenly Chad waltzed in. "Never fear, the Date Specialist is here!"

I frowned, whacking him on the head. "I could have been changing!"

He smirked. "_That_ would have been a show. Of course, not as great as the one I saw _yesterday_ before pizza!" He began to dance like a stripper.

I hit him again. "That's _not_ how it happened!"

He smirked. "Oh _really_? Well, was it more like this?" And he began trying to be a pole dancer against a standing lamp in the room. I couldn't help it. I laughed, and he grinned.

"Mission accomplished, Monroe. Now, back to your clothes. What look are you going for? The 'I'll put out for you' look, the 'Hey, babe, I'm way too good for you' look, or the ever so classic 'I'm desperate and a virgin'?"

I rolled my eyes. "I hate the way you put things. And _really_, are those my only options? I'm trying to look cute but conservative."

He smirked. "So the third option then, am I right?"

I rolled my eyes. "First you cook, now you're a fashion expert too? Can you _fly_?"

Chad grinned. "Not yet." Then he groaned. "Trust me, I wish I wasn't a fashion expert. Every day I have to listen to Portlyn. 'Does this skirt make me look fat? Does this shirt match with my eyes? These shorts make my butt look good, right?' It's so annoying!"

I laughed. "Go ahead. But I'm sure I have different fashion taste than Portlyn, from what I hear of her."

He smiled at me genuinely, pausing from his raid through my closet for a second. "That's not a bad thing, you know? I like your style."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded, and pulled out a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and a lime green ruffled spaghetti strap tank top that flowed down. "This good?"

I nodded, smiling. "Thanks. Shoes?"

He scoffed. "Of course you don't know that those flip flops over there go with it." Then he shook his head and walked away so I could change in peace.

I looked towards the door he had nodded at, and, sure enough, a pair of lime green flip flops was waiting for me. I sighed. I hate when he's right.

Ten minutes later I walked down the stairs. My hair was naturally wavy, but I had a lime green headband in it, behind my bangs. My hair was its natural color, something I had found out about an hour ago when my mom had called.

Chad was watching TV when Jason's car pulled up in the front. I turned to him. "Bye Chad!"

He looked at me, a confusing expression on his face. He almost looked…. worried? "Just be careful, Sonny. Okay?"

I nodded, shrugging, and ran out to meet Jason. Let the fun begin.

**Ooh, Chad warned her! Oh, Sonny, you really should be more observant. Anyway, the review button told me that it loves you, and that every time you review it wants to be your best friend. Don't hurt the review button's feelings, guys. Cause then it complains to me, and that gets annoying. Plus, I'll give everyone who reviews a bowl of Chad's Super Cooper Spaghetti. You know you want to review now. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Ratatouille, Olive Garden, or Chef Boyardee. Not even Spongebob. But I do owe 26 people some Super Cooper Spaghetti!**

**Alright, alright. To every single incredible, amazing, fantasmic person who reviewed, I shall give you a bowl of Super Cooper Spaghetti each. Now, please don't take a second bowl, no matter how good it is. Chad gets really mad at me and makes me walk around Condor Studios wearing that stupid chef hat. So I beg of you, PLEASE don't take a second bowl! So I did some thinking, and this story has 3 chapters and an epilogue left *sad face* but I WILL write a sequel. I think you'll like the sequel. I need a good title, so as soon as I finish this and think of one, the sequel will be written. Thank you everyone who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story. I love ya for it. Now, before I write the next chapter, I would absolutely love to recommend that you read muffalo829's fanfictions. She's really talented and she's a great friend. I would also recommend Camilla Monet, but ya'll already know how much I love her stories. Thank you! Oh, and I got a hilarious review, and I'd just like to answer it. It was anonymous, with no name whatsoever there, but I'm sure you know who you are, and the fact that you're a mystery makes this even better. Anyway, you asked about Sonny and Chad's second date, am I right? Well, who said Sonny was gonna make it to the second date? Mwahahahaha! Kidding. Totally kidding. Or am I?**

SPOV

I walked over to Jason's car and got in, throwing a megawatt smile his way. He's so sweet. He grinned back at me as he put his car in reverse and began to back out. "Hey Sonday, you ready?"

I smiled and nodded, putting on my seat belt. "Thanks for calling, Jason. I mean, I know I said I wasn't interested in a relationship right now, but you seem like a great guy. I think this could work out."

He just nodded his head toward me and drove. I had to admit, something didn't feel right about going out tonight. I just shook it off as Chad making me all paranoid. Maybe he should just _butt out_ sometimes.

"Hey," I turned to Jason. "Where are we going?"

He smiled. "A restaurant. Olive Garden to be exact. I think you'll like it."

I smiled. "I think I will too." We were silent for the rest of the ride, just listening to quiet music. But that was okay. There wasn't a lot to say.

We got to the restaurant and Jason held the door for me like a gentleman. Gee, haven't got _that_ in a while. Okay, I'm totally going to regret thinking about Chad this way later. He's great too. Even if he _is_ a pig-headed jerk.

As the waitress took us to our table, Jason held my chair out for me. I grinned. "Thanks."

He smirked at me, raising his eyebrows. It was really funny. But Chad could've done it better. Okay, Sonny, you have _got_ to stop thinking about Chad! For all _you_ know, he's a rapist! _Jason's_ a great guy!

I picked up the menu and spotted spaghetti. I _had_ to get that! And it has _nothing_ to do with Chad! "What are you getting, Jas?"

He reached over and grabbed my hand. "I think I'll get something a little more bitter. You're already sweet enough." I giggled, even though that was really cheesy. I mean, _really_?

After we had ordered, Jason asked me about what I remembered and I asked him about how I had known him. He seemed to tense up at this question. But then he finally answered. It seemed like he was wording things carefully though. "We….. used to go out. We first met at a casting company. You wanted to try out for a new movie, and so did I. Soon we had really hit it off, and I asked you out. From there… well, we dated."

I looked down. "Oh. I'm so sorry Jason. I wish I could…."

He cut me off with a shake of his head and a small smile. "Hey. Don't worry about it. You're here now, right?"

I nodded, and then the waitress came over with our food. For the rest of the night at the restaurant, we laughed, talked, and just had fun. Maybe Jason isn't all that bad. I mean, granted, he's no Chad, but you know, I think I could make this work.

Afterwards, Jason drove us to the beach, but we were on a dock. As we walked, hand in hand, down the dock, I looked out to see the midnight water sloshing around in the darkness. It reminded me of last night, and how I almost walked into the water. It was good I had had Chad there to save me. Would _Jason_ have saved me?

When we finally reached the end of the dock, I sat down, swinging my legs off of the pier. Jason sat next to me, still holding my hand. It didn't bother me, but there weren't any sparks, either.

Suddenly, Jason turned to me. "I really like you Sonny."

I smiled. "I like you too."

Jason slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to my own. Now this, I wasn't so crazy about. I didn't stop it, however. Something in my body warned me not to.

Suddenly, harshly though, Jason pushed me onto the dock and hovered over me. I began to panic and gently pushed him farther away. "What are you doing?"

He smirked. "I want you, Sonny. All of you."

I shivered. "Jason, please. I….I'm not ready."

He frowned. "Why is this so different than all of those other times?" But I could see in his eyes that he was lying.

I rolled my eyes. "Get off of me."

He laughed a bitter laugh. "Oh, Sonny. I know you don't remember, but that's never really been my style."

My eyes widened as I took in his words. No. Now I knew what Chad was trying to say. The only thing running through my head was, 'Why did he let me go tonight?'

Jason smirked at my expression. "That's right, Sonday. _I'm_ the reason you don't remember anything. And you're going to be my pathetic little excuse for _pleasure_."

My lower lip quivered, but I stayed silent, knowing I couldn't push him off. He kissed me again, roughly, pushing me down so I couldn't breathe or move. In between kisses he answered my silent question. "You're precious little boyfriend couldn't tell you. I told him I would hurt him if he did. Too bad he wasn't smart enough to figure out that I was going to hurt you anyway. Whether it be pain or pleasure, now _honey_, that's all up to you."

I tried to scream, but he attacked me with a kiss again. Tears began to stream down my face and he slapped me, pressing himself down onto my hips and groaning. "Oh god, Sonday, you're gonna be _so_ good!"

I began to struggle and he punched me in the face, causing me to whimper and begin to bleed. A shallow cut below my eye had been made with a ring he was wearing on his middle finger, and he had punched me in the nose after, so my nose was bleeding, too. It hurt like _crazy_!

I screamed now and he began to hit me harder. "Shut up, _idiot_! You can be a good little girl and this'll be over before you know it."

I shook my head in protest and pushed him off of me. "Stop! I don't want this!"

He laughed that same, bitter laugh as he kicked me in my ribs, causing my vision to go fuzzy. "You think I ever cared what you wanted? No, babe, I just needed to get _laid_. That's okay, I'll just get another _slut_. Goodbye, _Sonny_. It's too bad you said no. You were always my favorite. You had such an _optimistic_ future."

I screamed as he picked me up and turned to the ocean. "Jason, stop!" he was actually going to kill me!

He looked down at me, shaking his head. "You really should have learned your lesson, Sonday."

"Please!" I begged. "I'll do whatever you want! Just please, don't do this!" My strength was leaving me the harder I fought. He was squeezing me hard enough to make me lose some air. I choked.

He laughed. "Now darling, you really should have thought of that earlier." And with that, he threw me in, ignoring my screams.

As I hit the water, my head banged against one of the poles of the pier, and I lost sight. The water was cold, but I could barely feel it now. I felt like I was in a dream; nothing made sense. But I knew what would've happened if I had lived. And one thought stood out the most: _I love you Chad_. With that final thought, I was gone. My body began to slowly drift down, down onto the sandy floor of forever. The ocean of what will never be. And I had no choice but to let it carry me. Sonny Monroe wasn't there anymore. She was lost in her own mind.

**Sonny MIGHT be okay, people! Don't stop reading! You all know you wanna find out if she lives. But then again, what do I know? Anyway, the review button is beginning to get lonely again. I know, 26 reviews and it still has problems! Okay, it wants to see its friends again. I think we ALL know what that means. Review! And please don't kill me! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Sigh. Chad found out that I tried to give LexidaLou and muffalo829 two bowls of Super Cooper Spaghetti. So here goes: *puts on chef hat and stands in front of camera* (monotone) Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest actor of our generation. He is amazing and not conceited or selfish at all, despite what I told him for not wanting to share. Not to mention that he is a "sexy beast." What, Chad? No, I didn't use quotes! I swear! Fine, don't believe me! Oh, is that spaghetti? Give me some! Yes, I said it. Ugh, you're so uncaring! No, the camera isn't on anymore! Fine…. I'll turn it off. *turns off camera***

**Okay, so now that that's out of the way, I would just like to scream! 28 reviews? That's incredible crazy! You guys must really like that review button as your best friend! Thank you! I had to update today because of you. And I got my braces off! But now I have a retainer. Sigh. They said I have to wear it for a few years. And it's permanent. Oh well, at least no one can see it! Okay, on with the story!**

CPOV

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Usually the beach calms me down, but I just can't stop thinking about the date. What if he hurts her? I mean, he said he wouldn't, but Jason says a lot of things. I don't listen to most of them, considering he called me a dimwit, but still.

Suddenly I heard a scream in the distance. And it sounded a _lot_ like Sonny. I took off running in that direction and saw Jason's car leaving the dock. That jackass! (A/N: Excuse my language please.)

I ran over to the dock and ran until I saw a single object at the edge of the pier. Sonny's cell phone. It must have fallen out. But then where was Sonny?

I knew she hadn't been in the car with him, so does that mean….. I muffled a scream as I realized that he had probably thrown her in.

Faster than I thought possible, I kicked off my sneakers and jumped into the water. It was dark, but I was determined to find her. So I kept swimming.

I swam around at the bottom, for what felt like _minutes_, without breathing. Then I saw something in the darkness. It was floating. Sonny's hair! I reached down until I made contact with her arm and tugged her up.

When we got to the surface, I breathed in the salty air my lungs so desperately needed. Then I wrapped Sonny's arms around my neck and swam to the shore.

When I made it out of the water and onto the beach, I held her in my arms. "Sonny?" You could hear the panic in my voice. "Sonny?"

Her head was bleeding, but it wasn't too bad, so I threw off my shirt and wrapped it around her head. Then I did chest compressions, counting to thirty in my head. Okay, what comes next? Oh yeah, mouth to mouth.

I repeated the process until she started coughing. I let out a sigh of relief. "Sonny…." I breathed, hugging her close. "You're alive."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Chad?" she croaked. I laughed in relief and held her to my bare chest. "You're breathing! You're alive!"

She nodded. "I'm so sorry Chad. I should have listened to you. Where's Jason?"

I groaned. "He got away. Don't worry, we'll turn him in some way. Are you okay, Sonshine?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Chad. Thank you."

I grinned at her. "What are friends for, right?"

She smiled back at me weakly. "Yeah. I can't believe… I mean he… I thought you…"

I smiled sadly. "You thought _I _was the bad guy here, right? It's okay Sonny, I'm used to it."

She looked down. "It just didn't make sense. Chad, you're amazing. Thank you so much. I know I don't know you that well, but I feel like you're my savior. And apparently it isn't the first time, either."

I laughed breathlessly and sat up, forcing her to too, considering she was in my arms. "No sweat, Sonshine. Anything for you." I winked at her to let her know I was joking. But I wasn't really.

She laughed and relaxed into my arms. "Thank you Chad."

I smiled. "You said that already."

Sonny turned to me, looking at me in a funny way. "What?"

She grinned, biting her lip. "Nothing."

"What?" I pressed.

Sonny laughed. "It's just…. I never would have figured that out of all of the outcomes my date could've had, that I'd be sitting here on the beach with _you_, just like last night."

I smiled at her. "Well, Sonshine, you know CDC." Then my tone turned serious, sad. "Expect the unexpected."

She looked down. "That's sweet Chad. I never really would've pictured you as poetic."

I smiled. "There's a lot about me you don't know, Sonny. For instance… everything." I was deliberately trying to make her mad now, but she just laughed it off.

"Chad, Chad, Chad," she reprimanded. "Are you _mocking_ me?"

I grinned playfully. "Maybe."

She laughed again and leaned into my chest. Her wet body touched my bare chest, and I was reminded that she had hurt her head. I turned to her, concern evident in my eyes. "Sonny, how's your head?"

She smiled. "It's fine. In fact, I don't think it hurts at all. Why?"

I frowned. "It was bleeding. Can I look at it?"

She nodded, so I gently removed my shirt and looked at her forehead. It was still red, but it had stopped bleeding. I grinned and gently touched the cut.

Sonny hissed under her breath, so I removed my hand. She shook her head. "No, it's fine."

I looked at her, concern clouding my eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, so I resumed my position. Sonny tensed up, but didn't say anything. I sighed. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to make sure there was no sand in the cut. I tried to do this as gently as possible, but it must have still hurt.

I smiled, relieved as I often was tonight. "No sand, Sonny. Are you sure you don't want to get stitches, though?"

She looked at me, undecided. "Is it really that bad?"

I looked at it carefully. "No. I guess not. You'll probably be fine."

She sighed in relief. "Good. I've spent enough time in the hospital lately."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad you're okay." She looked at me, that same funny expression on her face. "Yes?"

Sonny smiled. "You really trust me, don't you?"

I looked at her in confusion. "Why do you say that? I mean, I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just wondering what made you think of that. I do trust you though, Sonny."

She smiled. "I'm glad. I trust you too. I was just thinking about how you open up to me, and how I've been told by Tawni that you don't like to open up. It just doesn't add up. Why me?"

I let out a breath of air, trying to avoid the question. "Why _not_ you?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "That's not an answer, Chad."

I sighed, deciding to tell her the truth. I just _couldn't_ lie to her for some reason. "Because Sonny, that's what love is, isn't it? 'Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them not to.'"

She looked at me, shocked, completely missing the "poetic" quote. "What?"

I looked her in the eyes. "Sonny, I love you. And I know you don't know me, but that's okay. I just realized that you only get the chance to tell the person you love once, because if you pass up the opportunity, you've waited too long."

She looked at me, bewildered. "You're Chad!"

"What?"

**Ooh, cliff hanger! Haha, sorry if this was short for you, but you got your dose of Channy at least. Okay, one chapter and one epilogue left before the sequel. The review button has been stolen by one of its many friends, so for now, I have made Chad fill in. So please, press Chad and tell me what you thought. And I recommend muffalo829 and Camilla Monet's stories. Seriously, check them out! And press Chad to review! See, he's waving! Hi, Chad! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Since I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Chad said that I can't use him as the review button anymore…..**

***sniffle sniffle* You guys rock! 52 reviews! Granted, it was because Camilla Monet reviewed 19 of my chapters, but still! That still gives me 32 reviews, which is more than any person (or alien) could ever ask for! I love you guys! Now I'm really sorry to say that this is the last real chapter before the epilogue, but I PROMISE to write a sequel. I'm considering title names now, and as soon as I figure a few things out and actually write the first chapter, it'll be up there. So probably about a week from when this story ends. There will be the epilogue after this though, and it's important, and it'll be fun to write, so make sure to read that too. And this chapter is dedicated to MirandaKP for getting exactly what happened. Seriously, she really got it! On with the story!**

_She looked at me, bewildered. "You're Chad!"_

"_What?"_

SPOV

As Chad told me he loved me (a fact I would squeal about later) everything came rushing back at once. Do you know what it's like to see your whole life before your very eyes? Well, that's what this was like. "I remember!" I shouted, hugging Chad tightly.

"What?" Chad asked again, in a state of shock, limp in my arms.

"I remember, Chad!" I said, shaking him by the shoulders. "Everything! I love you! I always did! Actually, I loved you even after I lost my memory, but I love you now, too! I remember! That's what you meant at the hospital! You said 'I love you!' You told me to come back! I remember, Chad!"

Slowly, a grin spread across his face and he laughed breathlessly. "This is great! Although, I'm not _surprised _your amnesiac brain couldn't wrap around the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper just told you he loved you."

Typical Chad. And I loved it. "I love you so much, Chad! I should have listened to you!"

He laughed breathlessly, laying down on the moonlit sand, holding me in his arms. "All that matters is that you believe me now, Sonshine. Besides, when have you ever listened to me?"

"True," I let out a breath of air, laying my wet hair on his warm chest. He was still shirtless, a fact I wouldn't complain about. "Thank you, Chad. For everything."

He smiled at me, his blue eyes reflecting the water and the moon and the sand and the beauty of this very moment. "Sonny, I would do anything and _everything_ for you."

I smiled up at him, the image of innocence playing in my eyes. His eyes were bittersweet midnights, mine were blossoming sunrises. Together they created the sunset, a time when the world is at peace, the time where one day ends and another begins. Kind of like our story. It begins again every day.

His eyes flickered to mine, brown meeting blue. And for a split second, nothing else in the world mattered. So he leaned over and pecked me on the lips. I smiled and pulled him back, kissing him with need, with fire. Fire and ice, that's what we were. Not compatible, but you need them both to live. So we comingle, and it's like gravity doesn't matter anymore.

Chad slipped his tongue into my mouth, and my taste buds were alive. His breath was minty, an icy cool kind of touch. Mine was cinnamon, a fiery passionate taste. And then it was over, as soon as it had begun, both of us panting for breath.

"I love you Sonny," Chad whispered, kissing the top of my head.

I breathed a sigh of relief. We were finally together, after all this time and all of the misunderstandings. "I love you too, Chad."

He looked to the ocean, the water lapping around the shore, dancing across the sandy beaches. It was the perfect place. I had the perfect guy.

I looked to see what had caught his interest. In the distance the moon floated in the sky, smiling at us, revealing itself only in the slightest, not getting too close to us. It's a mystery, like Chad. But sometimes that's the most beautiful. The things you don't understand can keep you guessing, never bore you, making you stay on your toes.

The mystery was perfect for Chad, and I was the sun . The fire, with passion, with a story to tell, as the flames lick at the salty air. The fire shows passion and courage. The light mixes with the dark for the most beautiful things in life. And I knew I wanted to be with Chad forever.

Chad turned back to me, his eyes twinkling like the stars. He smiled and pressed his lips to my own again, reassuring me that we would be okay, telling me that he loved me, and, most importantly, letting me know that he would always be there for me.

I was telling him that I loved him, that we belonged together, and that I had total faith in him and the fact that we were _right_. We as a being were _right_.

When we pulled away, a soft, delicate smile formed on my face. "I know." And he knew what I meant.

Chad circled his arms around me, letting me breathe in his midnight smell. The smell I would know forever. "I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Chad," I whispered.

We sat there in silence, words flickering through our eyes, but never being said. We knew what we had to do, but neither of us wanted to say it first. We had just made it this far, and didn't want to jeopardize the silence and serenity we felt when we were together. But we had to.

Then he looked at me, resolve and fear, actual fear, showing in his eyes. The windows to his soul. "But what do we do about Jason?"

**Alrighty, guys. Next chapter is the epilogue. And I'll add an author's note when the sequel is put up. Chad said that I can't use him as a review button anymore, but Sonny was more than willing to help. So please, press Sonny and tell me what you think. …..She has a date with Chad tomorrow. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: As this is the epilogue for Glistening Teardrops, I wish I could tell you I owned SWAC. But alas I do not. So sorry! Though I'd probably ruin it anyway. I also don't own V8!**

**Hi people! I'm so sad! This is the last chapter.:( But the sequel will be tons more fun! Okay, so maybe the same amount of fun, but it will be fun, I can promise you that. Or at least I hope you think that. Anyway, seeing as this is the last chapter, I would like to dedicate this chapter to every single person who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and just read my story. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I've always wanted to cry, and I feel kind of like I know each and every one of you. So hey. I love you guys! *tears up, but then smiles* It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for. Now let's kick Jason's butt! Yeah!**

CPOV

"I'm gonna _kill_ you Jason!" I warned, holding the hone in my left hand and combing my hair with my right. I was smirking to myself in the mirror; Jason was such an idiot.

I could practically _hear_ him smirking over the phone. "And why is that? And I didn't even get a 'Hello! How are you today?'"

I rolled my eyes and fake seethed so my voice would sound angry. It wasn't hard; I hated him with a passion for what he did to my Sonshine. "You _fricking_ gave her amnesia again!"

"Oh, but Chaddy," Jason's voice came through the speakers. I hated his shrill little voice. It annoyed the heck out of me. "Do we have to go through the same thing? I promise not to hurt her this time."

I grinned. Perfect. "Okay! Well, I'll get her. Maybe you can set up a date!"

Jason was silent for a minute. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely," I smiled, and handed Sonny the phone.

SPOV

"Jason?" I asked.

"In the flesh," was his witty response. What a sleaze.

"Hi, Chad told me we used to go out? He showed me a picture, and I have to say, you're smokin'." This was just _too_ easy.

"Pick you up at 7?"

"I'll be waiting." And I hung up the phone before whispering, "and so will the cops."

Chad smiled at me, wrapping his arms around my small waist. I loved when he was near me; it felt like we were the only people on Earth, and every single cell of my body had sparks shooting through it. Likewise, when we were apart, my whole being screamed for him. It was love.

At first, Chad hadn't been too crazy about my plan. He didn't want me anywhere near Jason. This resulted in a conflict, but finally I proved to him that I was smart enough to be safe, and that with the speaker hidden in my hair, the police would be there if anything went wrong.

"Chad?" I whispered.

"Mhmmm," he replied huskily, sending shivers down my spine.

I was distracted now. "I…..."

"I love you too, Sonshine."

I smiled. Chad always knew what I was trying to say. Slowly I leaned in and touched my lips to his. My lips felt like they were on fire, and soon we were making out on the couch.

Chad began to rub small circles on the exposed skin on my waist, and I sighed in contentment. Neither of us was going to make a move until we were farther into our relationship, we had agreed, but this was fine with me.

After about a half hour, I left the couch to go put on the clothes we had picked out. Chad and I had both decided that I needed to show enough but not too much. At first Chad had suggested I wear a turtleneck, but there was no _way_ that was happening. He's so over protective sometimes.

I had put on an orchid t-shirt that was made tighter by a rubber band, and a pair of navy skinny jeans. Then I had purple high tops on. Cute outfit, enough skin on the stomach to make Jason act up, but not enough that Chad would freak out.

I went down the stairs and Chad smiled. "It looks even better than I thought," he said. I knew he didn't mean it in a disrespectful way; sometimes I felt like he had _too_ much respect for me.

I frowned anyway. "You mean you thought it would look bad?"

He slapped his hand to his forehead. "That didn't come out right. I meant that I knew it would look great and you would look beautiful, but that now you managed to top all other levels of beauty in the world. I mean, you already had Sonny, it's just….. you look hot, okay?"

"Should've had a V8," I muttered casually, though Chad's comment surprised me. He had called me beautiful and cute and gorgeous and amazing before (and we had only been dating for about 5 days now), but I had just assumed he didn't find me attractive in _that_ way at all. Huh.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and I pecked Chad on the cheek. "Thanks." Then I went over and opened the door, a smile plastered on my face. "Jason, hi!"

He grinned and kissed me on the cheek, a bouquet of roses in his hand. Ha. Serves him right. _Chad_ knows my favorite flowers are sunflowers. "Sonday."

I put my finger on my chin, pretending to think. "Sonday? Where have I heard that before?"

Chad, who had been wearing a jealous expression earlier, now had to fight to keep from laughing at Jason's panicked expression. So did I. "Uhh…."

I smiled. "No, I don't know. Okay, let's go!"

He grinned and we walked to the park, me smelling the flowers every five seconds, him winking at other girls when he thought I wasn't looking. Finally we got to a secluded area, and I knew the police were waiting right around the corner.

Jason turned abruptly and pushed me onto the ground. I was still terrified, even though I knew the police would be here in about ten seconds now. "I want you, Sonday."

"Uhh….. peace out, sucka!" I shouted, and did a tuck and roll as the police came barreling through the trees, putting handcuffs on Jason immediately.

His eyes widened. "No! I will have revenge, Chad! I will! And Sonny, you better learn to sleep with one eye open, because Ima come, and I'm gonna getcha!"

I just laughed and wrapped my arms around Chad, waving bye to Jason as he was dragged off into a police car. "Serves him right," Chad muttered, and I laughed again.

"I love you Chad."

"I love you too Sonny. I always have."

And I had to smile at that. Because I knew that now, I would always be protected wherever I went. Jason was gone, and Chad would protect me from all of the creeps in the world. He had told me so himself. It was time I faced the facts. I was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. And I wouldn't have it any. Other. Way.

**That's the story! I know Jason didn't die, but at least he got his justice. And the police may have tasered (sp?) him. You're Welcome! It was an epilogue, so it was shorter, but you know. ****J**** Anyway, last Sonny with a Chance for you to review. Ha, get the pun? Yeah, it was lame. Anyway, the review button was found my Chad, so now Chad, Sonny, the whole cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, the review button, and I say goodbye, and thank you for making this story possible. The sequel will be up in about a week, so be watching. Thank you everyone! Review for the last time so the review button and I know who was reading, even if you don't have an account. I do accept anonymous reviews. Thanks! Until next time, I bid you adieu. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	23. Sequel is Up!

**A/N: Hey people! Guess who just put up the sequel to Glistening Teardrops? This girl! Anyway, check it out! It's called Trickling Soulless! Love ya! Bye! Review it! SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
